Sauvages
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Peut être que dans ton petit univers, tout le mal du monde provient du Comte et de ses Noah. Détrompe toi, gueule d'ange, le mal est ailleurs. Il est en eux. Il est en nous. Il est en moi. Minific Laven. Dark!Lavi. FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

**Sauvages**

Rah, je sais, je ne devrais pas faire ça. J'ai déjà ACC en cours mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Et Sedna sait être insistante, quand elle veut xD

Me voici donc repartie pour une mini-fic en trois parties, si je ne m'abuse. Sorte de petit cadeau pour elle.

Paring : Et un virage à 180 degrés, un ! Laven, principalement. Avec mentions de Yuvi, de LavixLenalee, de Lenallen, de LavixOC. Un beau bordel quoi.

Inspirations : Une célèbre citation de Plaute, un épisode de la saison deux de Supernatural et Blair Witch Project.

Avertissements : Seinen AOC. Thèmes matures, langage ordurier. Mention de viols, scènes de cul, violence extrême et torture sur la fin. Ames sensibles, FUYEZ. Si vous voulez de la guimauve, rendez-vous sur le fandom Barbapapa.

Autres : Ceci est un POV Lavi. Je préviens d'avance pour les amateurs de son côté happy-go-lucky que vous allez déchanter très vite. J'en ai fait un magnifique sociopathe. Idem pour Allen, je reprends le même que j'avais décrit dans Le Sang des Hommes, vous étonnez pas de voir des « gros mots » sortir de sa jolie bouche.

L'histoire n'a pas vraiment de place précise dans le manga. On dirait juste que ça se situe avant Edo.

Je crois avoir tout dit. Pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de continuer, la fic, c'est par ici.

Bonne lecture !

_« Hey you, what do you see ?_

_Something beautiful, something free?_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_

_If you live with apes men it's hard to be clean."_

_Marylin Manson, The Beautiful People_

**oOo**

Il est vingt heures passées. J'ai froid. J'ai la dalle. Ca fait des plombes que j'ai pas bougé de cette putain de bibliothèque et la moitié des bouquins que Panda m'a donné à lire pour demain matin reposent encore tranquillement sur la table, inviolés. J'y arriverai jamais.

Evidemment, c'est faux. J'y arriverai mais j'en ai marre. J'en peux plus. Je craque. Si je bouffe une ligne de plus à propos de l'aristocratie du XVIème, je vais devenir cinglé. J'ai beau avoir la chance de posséder une mémoire eidétique, ça veut pas dire que mes yeux sont invincibles et comme toute personne normalement constituée, quand je les laisse fixes trop longtemps, j'expérimente la sécheresse oculaire. J'ai mal, mes muscles crient grâce. J'ai besoin de bouger, d'aller m'entraîner, peu importe. Elle servira à quoi, toute cette belle connaissance, quand je sortirai les pieds devant d'une bataille un peu trop rude ? A rien. Voilà, c'est dit. Et cette constante épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête commence à me courir sur le haricot.

J'ai besoin d'un miracle, pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. J'ai plus envie de m'arracher les mirettes sur des bouquins dont tout le monde se fout, plus envie que ma cervelle bouillonne sous un flot continu de dates et de noms. J'en ai rien à cirer de tous ces gens et de leurs petits tracas. Je veux qu'on me laisse pioncer en paix ou au moins m'étendre dehors sur l'herbe et observer les constellations. Cassiopée, la Grande Ourse, la Ceinture d'Orion et toutes les autres. Oublier que je serai bientôt un Bookman. Juste pour ce soir.

C'est mal barré. Où que je sois, je me sentirai obligé d'appeler les choses par leur nom. Cette nuit, beaucoup de couples se promèneront sous les étoiles et les admireront simplement, sans savoir quoi que ce soit à leur sujet. Et ils seront heureux ainsi. Moi, je connais tous leurs rouages, les noms que les astronomes leur ont donnés et même les noms des astronomes, biographie incluse. J'admire la candeur des Hommes, parfois. Eux ils sont encore capable de percevoir la magie de ce monde. C'est le seul bienfait qu'on peut accorder à l'ignorance.

« Hé, le lapin, tu rêves ? »

Soupirant de soulagement, je me tourne vers mon sauveur avec un grand sourire : faux le sourire, bien entendu, quoique je n'en suis plus très sûr. Kanda Yuu, ou l'incarnation parfaite de la beauté creuse. Des traits fins, une chevelure de princesse, un corps à se damner : il est magnifique. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache et, si oui, honnêtement je crois qu'il s'en tape. Il fait toujours le fier parce qu'il se croit le plus fort. Physiquement il l'est, je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais derrière, c'est le vide sidéral. Sous son air pincé et ses monosyllabes assassines, il cache sa totale absence d'éducation. Je pourrais facilement l'embobiner ou l'écraser avec des mots si je le voulais mais je ne le ferai pas. Je l'aime bien, malgré tout. On se ressemble bien qu'on ait choisi deux parcours différents. Et puis c'est tellement marrant de le titiller, je ne voudrais pas bouder ce plaisir.

« Yuu-chan ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ignorais que tu savais lire ! »

« Che. Idiot, tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, » dis-tu en fronçant ton joli nez. « Je te réglerai ton compte la prochaine fois ! »

C'est ça, cause toujours, tu ne me fais pas peur. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi, pas sérieusement, en tous cas. Tu m'as accepté à ta manière. En fait, je crois que je te fascine. Mais je crois… Je crois bien que tu es jaloux, mon petit Yuu.

Pour toi qui as de grosses lacunes de ce côté-là, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur de voir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi se faire passer pour un abruti. Limite insultant. D'ailleurs, là, je t'ai blessé. Tu le dissimules bien mais je peux lire en toi, question d'habitude.

« Yuuuu, tu es méchant ! J'étais content de te voir, moi, et tu as tout gâché ! Je te parle plus, na ! »

« La ferme, arrête tes conneries. Komui veut te voir. Mission. »

« Avec toi, mon Yuu-chan ? »

« Plutôt crever. »

Et tu t'éloignes de ta démarche féline. Comme toujours, mon regard s'attarde sur tes fesses. Je n'y peux rien : si Lavi fait mine d'aimer les gonzesses à gros seins, moi j'aime juste ce qui est beau. Je sais que tu le sens. Tu balances tes hanches un peu plus que de raison et ta cadence ralentit presque imperceptiblement. Ce n'est peut-être pas conscient mais tu aimes que je te regarde. Pas avec l'oeil de Lavi, avec mon oeil à moi. Dès que tu as le dos tourné, tu minaudes et m'aguiches comme une chatte en chaleur. Si je te retenais maintenant et que je te sautais par derrière en encastrant ton visage dans le mur, tu ne me repousserais pas, tu n'attends que ça. Tant qu'on est pas face à face, tout va bien : tu as tellement honte d'avoir envie de moi que tu me tuerais sûrement si j'essayais de t'embrasser. Yuu, t'es vraiment bizarre des fois.

Cela dit, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Pas comme ça. Pas dans la réalité. Je continuerai à te baiser dans mes fantasmes et tu continueras à faire la gueule parce que tu es frustré. Lenalee m'excite aussi, ça m'arrive souvent de me branler en pensant à elle et à ses minijupes mais j'irai pas la toucher pour autant. Désolé, on reste amis ?

Tu claques la porte derrière toi ; je t'ai vraiment mis en rogne cette fois pas vrai ?

Je m'étire longuement : ça me fait un bien fou. Cette mission tombe à pic, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler.

*

Le bureau de Komui est toujours autant en bordel. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas suffoquer sous la masse. En entrant, j'aperçois un des mes rapports qui traîne sur le sol. Il marche dessus en venant à ma rencontre. Je hais ce type.

« Lavi, tu tombes bien ! » s'écrie-t-il en posant sa main son mon épaule. Ne me touche pas, enfoiré. « On attendait plus que toi. Je savais que Kanda arriverait à te trouver. »

J'ai envie, vraiment envie, de lui dire que ça n'était pas bien compliqué même pour un benêt comme Yuu sachant que je ne squatte généralement que deux endroits dans tout le QG : ma chambre et la bibliothèque. J'ai envie d'ajouter que son meilleur élément me trouvera n'importe où tant qu'il gardera l'espoir qu'un jour je lui écarte les cuisses. Mais je m'abstiens : Komui est dangereux et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me le mette à dos. Et puis il y a une autre paire d'oreilles chastes qui m'écoute, en ce moment.

Allen se tient là, installé bien droit sur l'un des canapés. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça lui donne un petit air débraillé. Ses yeux gris sont braqués sur moi mais son regard est un peu voilé, comme s'il rêvait éveillé. Je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça. Malheureusement, ça arrive assez souvent.

Il est tellement mignon que ça en devient terrifiant. Il ressemble à un petit chiot perdu qu'on voudrait consoler et câliner. A chaque fois que je le vois, je ressens le besoin impératif de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui gratouiller le ventre. Et je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il aboie en tirant la langue.

« Salut Lavi, » me dit-il en s'étendant de tout son long sur le sofa. S'il n'était pas la vierge intouchable de la Congrégation, je jurerais qu'il me fait du gringue. Ils se sont tous donné le mot ce soir ou quoi ?

« Salut Allen ! Comment tu… »

« Les garçons, vous aurez tout le temps de vous raconter votre vie dans le train. Venons-en aux faits, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. »

« Mais bien sûr… » commente discrètement Allen. Nous échangeons un sourire complice. C'est ce qu'il attend de moi, après tout.

« Il est où le vieux ? »

« Bookman est légèrement souffrant, Lavi. Il ne vous accompagnera pas sur cette mission. »

« Panda est malade ? C'est grave ? »

« Non, c'est juste un rhume mais à son âge il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. »

Je sais qu'il me ment. Panda doit être sacrément dans le brouillard pour me laisser partir en solo. C'est regrettable mais au moins je ne perdrai plus de neurones avant un bout de temps. D'un autre côté, il faudra que je me trimballe Allen-petit-chiot-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route-Walker. Génial. Vraiment génial. Où est parti le sublime cul de Yuu déjà ? Et les jambes interminables de Lenalee ?

« Bref, » reprend Komui. « Votre mission se déroulera dans la périphérie de Bucarest. Un groupe de Traqueurs a entendu des rumeurs étranges à propos de disparitions soudaines et de cérémonies par nettes qui se tiennent dans un manoir du coin. C'est plutôt vague, je sais, mais ils m'ont assuré que ça valait le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil. On a perdu la communication avec eux juste après, c'est à dire il y a deux jours. C'est peut-être une fausse alerte mais je veux que vous tiriez cette affaire au clair. Voici les derniers rapports. Votre train passe dans trois heures. Allez vous préparer. »

Plan B les gars.

« Loin de moi l'idée de contester, hein, mais si on est même pas sûrs qu'il y ait une Innocence en jeu, ça vaut vraiment le coup de le faire en duo ? »

« Dans la mesure où on ignore totalement ce qui se passe là-bas, je pense, au contraire, que vous ne serez pas trop de deux. Mais merci de te préoccuper de notre manque d'effectifs à ce point Lavi, ça fait chaud au cœur. »

Le rat. Prends-nous pour des cons surtout, on te dira rien. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de réduire la paperasse. Forcément, ça fera un rapport commun au lieu de deux. Non mais quelle feignasse…

En sortant, je remarque qu'Allen me regarde avec un air mauvais.

« Je rêve là ou tu viens d'essayer de m'évincer ? Si je t'emmerde, dis-le tout de suite, ça nous évitera les politesses d'usage. »

J'hallucine, Pousse de Soja est vexé comme un pou. Et on dirait bien qu'il boude. Walker, tu es vraiment adorable.

« Alleeeen, le prends pas comme ça ! C'est juste que j'avais pas envie de bouger ce soir et que quelques jours de repos en plus m'auraient pas fait de mal. C'était pas contre toi. Tu sais bien que je t'adore. »

« En gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu voulais me refiler tout le boulot, j'apprécie. T'es chiant Lavi. »

« Allez gueule d'ange, arrête de faire du boudin et montre-moi ton joli sourire ! »

Il se retient, le petit monstre, mais les coins de ses lèvres qui tremblent légèrement parlent pour lui. Il ne fait la tête que pour la forme, ça se voit. C'est trop facile.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

*

Ca n'en finit plus, c'est une horreur. Ca fait trois jours que j'ai le derrière posé sur une banquette, trois jours qu'on se les gèle sur les quais de gare en attendant les correspondances, trois jours que j'arbore mon sourire le plus niais sans interruption. J'ai une crampe à la mâchoire, le train fait des bonds inquiétants toutes les vingt secondes et l'espèce de bougeoir antique qui nous sert de lanterne a déjà failli me tomber quatre fois sur le coin de la gueule.

La vie est belle.

Walker, cet enfoiré, s'est endormi tout net après notre seizième partie de belote. Il est roulé en boule dans le manteau d'hermine qu'il a gagné hier au poker et ronfle de tout son soûl. Son ventre émet de légers gargouillis assez suspects : il a mangé deux fois plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, faut croire que le froid l'affaiblit aussi.

C'est drôle, la couleur de ses cheveux se confond avec celle de la fourrure.

Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je l'observe. Je dois passer pour un pervers mais la nuit est tombée et je n'ai que ça à faire. Je ne prends jamais de livres quand je pars en mission. Ca ne colle pas avec mon personnage. Je dois jouer celui qui trouverait n'importe quel prétexte pour éviter d'étudier avec Bookman. En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas faux mais c'est rarement le cas.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, être un membre de la lignée des Bookmen est une situation enviable. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu tout ce que j'ai vu, d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait ? Bien sûr, je ne dois pas m'attacher aux personnes que je rencontre mais qui le fait vraiment ? Ils savent tous qu'un ami pourra toujours les trahir. Ils vivent tous dans la crainte de retrouver un jour leur femme dans les bras d'un autre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils en souffrent. Au moins mes livres ne sont pas conçus pour décevoir qui que ce soit.

C'est pour ça qu'Allen Walker est un problème. D'accord, Lenalee est une chouette fille, courageuse, mignonne avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut. Ok, Yuu me fait rire avec ses colères mémorables et me fait saliver grâce à son statut de bombe anatomique. Mais je les oublierai sans problème. Il y a des milliers de jolies filles et de beaux bruns taciturnes sur cette planète. J'en ai rencontré des dizaines. J'ai couché avec quelques-uns. Et le matin au réveil je ne me souvenais déjà plus de leur nom.

Avec Allen, c'est différent. Son physique hors normes et sa bouille d'enfant égaré le rendent…attachant. Le genre qu'on oublie pas si facilement. Le genre qui se creuse un trou dans les cœurs les plus durs et s'y installe confortablement.

Je tremble un peu. Ca caille. Je suis sûr qu'il fait plus chaud dehors que dans le compartiment.

« Tu sais, il y a de la place pour deux là-dessous. »

Là, je suis soufflé. Il m'invite à le rejoindre ? Tu veux ma mort Walker, c'est ça ? Tu vas me rendre chèvre.

« Je suis sérieux Lavi, si tu restes comme ça tu vas attraper la crève. »

« Mais non t'inquiète. Je suis robuste ! Et puis on est bientôt arrivés de toute façon. »

« Il n'est même pas minuit et on y sera pas avant l'aube. Arrête de faire le con et viens là. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne mords pas. »

Que répondre à ça ? Lentement, très lentement, je me lève et vais me placer à ses côtés, à une distance respectable. Il me regarde comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête. Ca ne me ressemble pas de jouer les pucelles effarouchées. Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? »

Si tu savais Allen. Si tu savais…

*

Il fait bon ici, je me sens bien. Son corps est brûlant contre le mien. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, pourtant. Peut-être que c'est ma peau qui est glacée.

Il a posé ses mains sur mon torse et sa tête sur mon épaule. Pour plus de confort, sans doute. C'est pas possible, il doit le faire exprès. Personne au monde n'est innocent à ce point. Son souffle chaud, vivant, caresse les cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je bouge. Je tente de m'éloigner. Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de gigoter ? Je voudrais dormir, merde. »

Je me souviens d'un jour où Yuu et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la même position. Il était salement blessé, à tel point qu'il s'était évanoui dans mes bras et il faisait froid, aussi froid qu'aujourd'hui. Je l'avais allongé contre moi, je voulais juste lui donner un peu de chaleur.

Et, tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de lui. Un truc terrible. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'ai senti mes doigts glisser jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Si le Traqueur qui nous accompagnait n'était pas entré à ce moment-là, je sais que je l'aurais violé. Ca n'aurait pas été le premier.

Le type m'a regardé avec une moue dégoûtée et j'ai su qu'il allait me dénoncer. J'ai eu de la chance : des Akuma ont attaqué le convoi et il est mort dans la bataille.

Walker, si tu joues trop avec le feu, je vais finir par te brûler. Il n'y aura pas de Traqueur pour m'arrêter si je déraille, cette fois.

« Lavi, je te préviens, si tu continues je vais devoir t'assommer. Dors ! »

*

Nous venons de quitter sans regret la « ville de la joie ». Nous sommes assis face à face dans une carriole d'un autre âge et le silence s'éternise. Il ne m'a pas pardonné de l'avoir tenu éveillé presque toute la nuit. Nous nous dirigeons doucement vers Chiajna, charmante bourgade de la banlieue de Bucarest et notre cocher porte un long pistolet à sa ceinture. Sympa, l'accueil.

Ca me rappelle les vers d'un poète inconnu : « Je me suis fait sauter l'caisson, faut voir mes pieds en éventails. Morose, la cervelle en étoile sur le trottoir. Et pan ! et pan ! et pan ! Jolie méduse rose. Et pan ! et pan ! S'en est passé des choses dans la pauvre coquille. Eparpillées maintenant, mes joies, mes peines, doucement, glissent mes rêves sur le pavé mouillé. Et pan ! et pan ! et pan ! »

C'est à peu près la seule chose que m'inspire ce pays.

Il y avait tellement de putes dans les rues de la ville qu'on a cru que c'était l'ensemble des femmes du coin. Pas impossible, d'ailleurs. J'étais étonné mais Walker ne leur a même pas accordé un regard. Ce petit a plus de ressources que j'aurais pu le croire.

Toutes des filles magnifiques, belles et fraîches comme des roses. Elles me lançaient des œillades éloquentes et j'aurais pu vouloir d'elles si je n'avais pas été contre l'idée de payer pour du cul. Je veux, je prends, point. Le fric n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais Matt ou peut-être Samuel, j'ai connu cette fille, Sarah. Elle n'avait pas plus de treize ans, moi j'en avais quatorze. C'était une superbe tunisienne : tous les hommes de la région la hélaient et se retournaient sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans la rue. Bookman et moi logions chez ses parents, de riches exploitants qui vivaient dans une immense médina en bord de mer. Chaque jour, elle s'amusait à me frôler, à me tourner autour, me laissant languissant derrière elle quand elle se lassait de ce petit manège. J'étais au bord de la rupture. Il me la fallait, absolument. Et je n'ai pas attendu. La veille de notre départ, Bookman et les parents étaient partis à un quelconque dîner, nous laissant seuls dans la maison. Alors je suis allé dans sa chambre, je l'ai jetée sur le lit, j'ai soulevé sa jupe et j'ai fait ma petite affaire. Juste comme ça. C'était ma première fois. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas consentante mais fière comme elle était, elle n'a pas moufté, la salope. Elle a dû comprendre qu'elle le méritait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu des remords, mon connard de père ne s'était jamais gêné pour le faire, lui. Même pas devant moi.

Des années plus tard, j'ai appris par hasard que son nouveau mari l'avait faite lapider en place publique parce qu'elle n'était pas vierge le jour de leur mariage. Elle était morte à cause de moi et je m'en foutais complètement. Je veux, je prends et je ne m'attache pas.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? »

Les yeux gris se posent sur moi avec lassitude. Visiblement, il hésite entre m'ignorer et m'en coller une. Au final, il opte pour un compromis.

« Ta gueule. »

*

Il n'y a que la bouffe pour rendre sa bonne humeur à Allen Walker. Il ingurgite son ragoût avec tellement d'appétit que je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire qu'il est sûrement coupé à la pisse de renard. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers, ici.

L'auberge est glauque. Ca me rappelle mon village natal : les mêmes paysans aux tronches patibulaires, les mêmes femmes grosses et moches qui trimballent leurs douze marmots à bout de bras. Et parmi eux, la beauté fragile qui ira, à peine adolescente, rejoindre ses copines sur les trottoirs de la ville la plus proche pour rapporter de l'argent au foyer familial.

Entre deux bouchées de pain rassis, j'ai expliqué à voix basse à Allen pourquoi il ne fallait pas laisser nos affaires ici pendant la journée. Il a haussé les épaules et m'a répliqué qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. On aurait qu'à aller les planquer dans la forêt après le repas. Bon plan. Les gens de ces régions reculées refusent d'y entrer par crainte d'y trouver des esprits maléfiques et autres vampires.

« Et on fera quoi ensuite ? »

« Je pense que la priorité c'est de découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Traqueurs, » me répond-il en se resservant. « Il va falloir poser quelques questions aux habitants qu'on rencontrera. »

« Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient très coopératifs. T'as vu des Akuma ? »

« Non, pas un seul, c'est étrange. Mais il y a cette odeur… »

« Quelle odeur ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme… »

« Tout se passe bien, messieurs ? »

L'aubergiste qui vient de nous interrompre a le sourire édenté et l'œil perçant. Il dégouline tellement d'hypocrisie que c'en est écœurant. Il fixe Allen avec insistance et Allen lui-même me fixe, l'air désorienté. J'aurais dû me douter que son silence prolongé était suspect : il ne parle pas un mot de roumain. Chouette, on va se marrer.

« Tout va bien, je vous remercie. Ce ragoût est vraiment délicieux ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je dirai vot' compliment à ma Eva. Elle s'ra contente. En tous cas, j'dois dire que vot' compagne a très bon appétit. On en voit pas tous les jours des comme ça ! Pour sûr, elle vous fera de beaux enfants. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma croûte. C'est la meilleure de l'année, il croit qu'Allen est une fille !

« Ce n'est pas ma femme, » je précise à l'aubergiste qui paraissait étonné que je parte dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ah, pardon. C'est pas plus mal. »

« Pas plus mal ? »

Il s'éloigne sans répondre et rejoint un groupe d'individus près du bar. Il leur parle deux minutes en faisant de grands gestes et désigne Allen de son doigt noueux. Ca sent mauvais.

« Il a dit quoi ? » me demande l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tes cheveux étaient bizarres. » je réponds en riant.

« Va te faire foutre. »

*

Comme je le pensais, notre petite escapade dans les rues du village s'est soldée par un fiasco monumental. Les habitants fermaient leurs volets sur notre passage et au mieux nous claquaient la porte au nez. Nous avons fini par retourner à l'auberge, bredouilles et dépités. L'aubergiste, dans un accès de bonté assez étrange, nous a proposé, et a même lourdement insisté pour nous louer deux chambres pour le prix d'une. Soi-disant qu'il n'y pas grand monde qui passe dans le coin et que ça ne les dérange pas, lui et sa femme. Et puis, a-t-il ajouté en regardant Allen, une dame a besoin d'intimité.

J'ai poliment décliné son offre, bien sûr. Aussi tentante que soit la vision d'un peu de solitude, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on soit séparés. L'atmosphère ici ne me plaît pas du tout. Il est reparti l'air contrarié.

Là, soit un quart d'heure plus tard, il revient à la charge en nous apportant nos repas sur un plateau. Heureuse initiative qui semble convenir à Walker, perturbé qu'il était de devoir choisir entre l'appel de son pieu et celui de son estomac.

« Ma Eva y tient, » il dit d'un ton bourru. « Goûtez-moi ce thé, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Bonne nuit ! »

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il me convaincrait presque mais il met trop d'entrain derrière ses paroles. C'est comme essayer de bluffer un bluffeur, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Pourtant, Walker ne m'a pas attendu pour manger et il n'est pas encore tombé raide mort. Je suis peut-être un peu parano.

Il a déjà presque fini. Le ventre bien plein, il se laisse finalement tomber sur le matelas et lâche un rot sonore, s'excusant automatiquement. Il se serait bien entendu avec Sarah, tiens.

Le temps que j'aille jusqu'au broc d'eau pour me débarbouiller, il s'est endormi. Je m'autorise un sourire coupable et attendri : il était vraiment crevé le pauvre.

J'enlève le plateau de ses genoux et tire les couvertures sur lui, comme maman faisait quand j'étais petit. Sa bouche est entrouverte, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses lèvres étaient rouges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me calme de le regarder dormir. Vraiment.

Je n'avais eu cet instant de connivence qu'avec une seule autre personne auparavant, Lenalee. C'était il y a deux ans environ, je venais juste d'entrer à l'Ordre. Elle était venue dans ma chambre un soir, complètement paniquée. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux mois et sa poitrine avait triplé de volume comme ça, sans prévenir. Elle n'osait pas aller voir son frère pour lui en parler ni les infirmières parce qu'elle connaissait leur tendance à lancer des rumeurs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fille exorciste à part Cloud et Gwen qui n'étaient jamais là et elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Elle avait peur, peur qu'on la regarde différemment. Alors j'ai pris ses seins entre mes mains, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et je les ai caressés. Elle a grimacé, c'était encore douloureux. Et puis j'ai dit :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ils sont très beaux Lenalee. »

Je n'avais aucun désir pour elle à ce moment-là, c'est venu plus tard. Je voulais seulement la rassurer et ça a marché. Elle m'a remercié et est sortie toute contente. Moi je n'en revenais pas. N'importe quelle autre fille m'aurait foutu une baffe en me traitant de pervers et je me serais senti obligé de la baiser pour la faire taire. Je suis quand même assez fier d'être le seul homme au monde à les avoir touchés. Même si d'après ce j'ai vu, Walker aura aussi ce privilège dans un avenir proche.

Je me rassois sur mon lit et regarde mon propre plateau. Je n'ai pas très faim mais un peu de thé chaud me fera le plus grand bien. Je le sirote tranquillement. L'aubergiste n'avait pas menti, il n'est vraiment pas mauvais. Ca sent la sauge fraîchement cueillie et il y a un arrière-goût indéfinissable.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des décennies que je n'ai pas dormi dans un bon lit. J'ai sommeil…sommeil…

*

Le soleil est déjà haut. Mon crâne pèse une tonne. Pourquoi Allen ne m'a pas réveillé ? Je tourne difficilement la tête, il n'est même plus dans la chambre. Il est sûrement descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner et n'a pas eu le courage de me secouer. Ca doit être ça. Mais c'est étrange, pendant les missions il est toujours très consciencieux. On ne peut pas se permettre de traîner au lit quand la vie d'innocents est en jeu.

C'est ce qu'il dit.

Je me lève, fais un rapide tour d'horizon. Son manteau est encore là. Vraiment bizarre. Les murs bougent. Le sol n'est pas stable. Je me sens comme après une cuite monumentale. Ca ne va pas du tout.

Je descends les marches en me tenant au mur. J'ai envie de vomir. La femme de l'aubergiste est en bas, elle me regarde en souriant. Ca te dirait pas de m'aider conasse ?

La salle est vide, désespérément vide. Une étrange sensation me tord les boyaux et ce n'est pas la nausée. Allen ne serait pas parti sans me prévenir. Il fait froid, il n'a même pas son manteau. Il ne parle pas la langue. Allen…

« Bonjour monsieur. Bien dormi ? »

Le sourire de l'aubergiste est effrayant. On est tombés dans un putain de piège. Pourtant Allen a dit que ce n'était pas des Akuma. C'est quoi ce plan ?

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? »

Je réalise qu'il ne peut pas savoir de qui je parle. Il croit toujours qu'Allen… Oh merde.

« La fille qui m'accompagnait. Ou est-elle ?! »

« Pas vue, m'sieur. Si elle est partie, c'était avant qu'ma femme et moi on s'lève. Ca m'étonne pas. Vous savez comment sont les gonzesses… Le prenez pas mal, vous êtes plutôt beau garçon mais c'est ben compliqué que de les satisfaire.»

Il se fout de ma gueule, l'enflure.

« Au fait vous m'avez pas dit. Comment vous l'avez trouvé le thé de ma femme ? A mourir, hein ? »

Le thé… Oh. Bordel. Mais quel con ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Si j'en avais la force, je me foutrais des baffes.

« Vous allez me dire où elle est sinon je vais vous faire cracher le peu de dents qui vous restent enfoiré ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de parer le coup. Je m'écrase sur la table la plus proche. La douleur est atroce mais elle me remet un peu d'aplomb. Je prends mon marteau. J'ai les mains qui tremblent mais ça suffira. Je le fais grandir et l'écrase contre la tempe du type. Il ne sourcille même pas, il est vraiment humain. Chier. Je ne suis pas en état de me lancer dans un corps à corps. Il ne me reste que la fuite. Je me relève péniblement et fonce en direction de la porte. Une dizaine d'autres gorilles me barrent la route. C'est vraiment pas ma journée.

Sans réfléchir, je m'élance vers la fenêtre à ma gauche et passe au travers. Comme papa. Comme papa qui tombe et tombe et s'écrase. Les gorilles hurlent de rage. Il y a des gouttes de sang qui flottent autour de moi. J'ai mal. Pardon, Allen.

**oOo**

Et voilà. La suite viendra assez rapidement. J'ai déjà écrit la deuxième partie et la troisième est en bonne voie.

Petite précision, les vers du « poète inconnu » ne sont pas de moi. Ils appartiennent à Romual le bélier de la génialissime BD « Le Génie des Alpages » et par extension à son créateur, F'murr.

Pour ceux qui ont survécu à la lecture, n'oubliez pas que je raffole des commentaires encourageants (même des critiques, d'ailleurs, je chercher toujours à m'améliorer) !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sauvages**

**Partie II : Lumière**

Autant pour moi, j'avais oublié de préciser que le premier chapitre s'intitulait « Obscurité ».

Celui-là n'a rien à voir avec le précédent. Lavi est plus sage, plus en introspection. C'est avant tout une transition vers la troisième partie, une sorte de calme avant la tempête. D'où le titre, d'ailleurs. Un peu de douceur et après, ça va chier.

Donc pas d'avertissement particulier ici. Ceux qui étaient partis chez les Bisounours peuvent revenir jeter un coup d'œil s'ils le souhaitent.

Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter, bonne lecture !

_« Give a little time for the child within you_

_Don't be afraid to be young and free_

_Undo the locks and throw away the keys_

_Take off your shoes and socks and run you."_

_Free Design, Love You_

**oOo**

Je cours. Je cours à m'en faire péter les poumons. Ca fait plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures. Je ne sais pas comment je tiens encore debout. Je n'entends plus leurs beuglements depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas confiance. C'est leur domaine, ils connaissent le terrain. Si ça se trouve je tourne en rond et ils me cueilleront au prochain carrefour. Je cours, je trébuche. C'est la fin.

Je reprends mon souffle, ma gorge me brûle. Mon estomac se contracte, la bile remonte violemment et je vomis sur mes doigts. Pas grand chose, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je me laisse tomber sur le côté. Je n'ai pas encore de fourche plantée dans le dos, c'est bon signe. Il n'ont pas réussi à me suivre, finalement.

Je regarde autour de moi, l'endroit me paraît familier. Je me souviens. Mes pas m'ont ramenés dans la clairière où Allen et moi avions caché nos affaires hier. Nos valises sont toujours là, intactes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais dans la forêt.

Je sursaute. Il y a une petite fille caché derrière un arbre. Elle est affreuse, la petite fille la plus laide que j'ai jamais vue. Son nez est tordu et sa bouche déformée par un bec-de-lièvre. Ses yeux bleus énormes et vides me fixent. Je suis foutu, elle va rameuter tout le voisinage. En désespoir de cause, je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, la priant de se taire. Elle hausse les épaules, s'approche et s'agenouille près de moi.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je leur dirai pas que vous êtes là. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà mort alors j'étais venue chercher vos affaires pour avoir quelque chose à enterrer. »

« Déjà…mort ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante ? Comment peut-elle savoir que… ?

« C'est toujours la même chose. Les jolies dames disparaissent en premier et si c'est des étrangères, ils tuent les maris après. Vous êtes bêtes d'être venus ici. Vous avez pas entendu les rumeurs ? »

« C'est quoi… cette histoire ? Petite, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Moi je ne sais pas tout. Je ne vis pas au village. Ils me laissent tranquille et n'entrent pas dans ma forêt du moment que je leur donne mes potions. Elles font dormir mes potions, et pas qu'un peu. Je tiens la recette de ma mère. Elle est morte. Au début je croyais que c'était pour pas entendre les cris qui venaient du manoir. Après j'ai compris que c'était pour les étrangers. Pour les offrir au manoir comme ça ils prennent pas les belles filles du village. J'étais pas très contente mais tant qu'ils me laissent tranquille je pose pas de questions. J'étais trop moche pour qu'ils me prennent, de toute façon. »

« Quel manoir ? »

Ca me revient. Komui avait mentionné un truc à propos d'un manoir. J'avais oublié. Trois jours et trois nuit de train et j'ai pas été foutu d'ouvrir ce putain de rapport. Yuu a raison, je suis vraiment un idiot des fois.

« Ben le manoir des Angelescu. C'est la famille la plus riche de toute la région. J'ai pas tout compris mais je crois qu'ils font des fêtes bizarres avec d'autres riches et toutes les jolies dames sont invitées. Ca fait du grabuge et les jolies dames on les revoit jamais. »

« Et… tu penses que mon ami est là-bas ? »

« Y a des chances. Mais tu devrais pas t'en faire pour elle. Tu devrais t'enfuir avant que les autres te trouvent. »

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« Ah. C'est ton amoureuse ? »

Une quinte de toux me prend sous l'effet de la surprise. Allen, mon amoureuse ? Je souris. Non tu te trompes petite, c'est juste une affaire d'exorciste à exorciste. Mais ça, c'est des affaires de grandes personnes, tu ne comprendrais pas.

« Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas. Alors si tu la vois ne lui dis pas, d'accord ? »

Elle me regarde de travers. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les enfants. Ils me voient tel que je suis, une coquille vide, et ça leur fait peur. Je fais n'importe quoi. Et si c'était un Akuma ? Non, elle m'aurait déjà tué. Je suis fatigué.

« Je suis douée pour garder les secrets. Je ne dirai rien. »

« Où se trouve le manoir ? »

« De l'autre côté de la forêt. Je t'y emmènerai ce soir si tu veux, pas par la route, c'est dangereux, je connais un raccourci par les bois. Mais si tu veux la sauver, tu peux pas y aller comme ça. Reste là, je vais… Oh ! »

Elle se penche sur l'herbe d'un air ravi et sort une espèce de cure-dent de son tablier troué. Elle lève le bras, se concentre quelques secondes et abat l'objet comme un poignard. Elle remonte en guise de trophée une énorme araignée rouge et noire encore gesticulante. C'est immonde.

« Je fais collection, » annonce-t-elle fièrement avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. « Je disais quoi ? Ah oui ! Je vais aller chercher mes onguents. Ils sont très efficaces ! Tu seras remis en un rien de temps. Ne bouge pas, hein ? »

Bouger ? Impossible. Même mes orteils refusent le moindre mouvement. Ne t'en fais pas petite, je n'irai pas bien loin. Elle s'éloigne en sautillant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » je demande pour la forme.

« Anna. Ah au fait, si les autres ne t'ont pas tué pendant ton sommeil c'est qu'ils ne trouvent pas ça drôle. Ils aiment chasser et tu es une belle proie. S'ils te trouvent avant que je revienne, fais le mort, t'auras peut-être une chance de sortir de la fosse commune quand ils seront partis ! »

Magnifique. Moi qui croyais avoir vu toutes les facettes de la race humaine, pour le coup, je suis vraiment tombé dans un pays de fous.

*

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un tapotement insistant sur ma joue. J'ai dû m'évanouir. Anna est là, elle a tenu sa promesse. Visiblement, elle est contrariée, ses épais sourcils bruns sont froncés.

« Fallait pas que tu t'endormes, » dit-elle. « C'est pas très bon dans ton état. »

Elle en a de bonnes. Sans personne pour me tenir éveillé, c'était inéluctable.

« M'enfin c'est pas plus mal, » ajoute-t-elle en soupirant. « J'ai pu recoudre sans te faire trop mal. Et puis je te l'avais dit, mes baumes sont très efficaces. »

Et effectivement, la fine aiguille qu'elle tient dans sa main et plusieurs pots en terre cuite entrent dans mon champ de vision. L'odeur est dégueulasse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me colle à la peau.

« Recoudre quoi ? »

« T'avais une vilaine blessure sur la tête. C'était assez large alors valait mieux. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai écarté pour regarder, l'os était pas cassé. T'as eu de la veine. »

Ma rencontre avec la table de l'auberge, sans doute. C'est rassurant mais cette gamine a quoi, dix, peut-être onze ans ? Ce n'est pas normal.

« Comment tu as appris à faire tout ça ? Les jeunes filles de ton âge devraient avoir d'autres occupations. »

« Les autres filles voulaient pas jouer avec moi parce qu'elles disaient que j'étais un monstre. Alors je regardais maman travailler. Elle était un peu sorcière mais elle aimait bien aider les gens. Elle était pas acceptée au village non plus. Ils disaient tous : « Tu as forniqué avec le Démon et ta fille est aussi laide que tes péchés ! ». Mais ils venaient la voir des fois quand ils étaient malades ou blessés, en cachette, parce qu'elle était douée maman. Et puis un jour elle a pas réussi à soigner le fils d'un berger et ils l'ont noyée dans la rivière. Pour la purifier, qu'ils ont dit. Mords là-dedans, ça va piquer un peu. »

Elle me présente un vieux chiffon sale. J'hésite mais je ne peux pas me permettre de crier et elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je ne suis pas ému outre mesure par l'histoire tragique de sa mère : je l'ai entendue des dizaines de fois. Les Hommes ont parfois des habitudes détestables.

Elle m'aide à enlever mon manteau et ma tunique. Ca me fait un mal de chien. Le verre a transpercé le tissu et mes bras sont couverts d'entailles. Elle prend un des pots, rempli d'une crème de couleur verdâtre et commence à l'appliquer en se mordant la lèvre, concentrée. Je gémis comme une fillette, c'est abominable. Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Je me retiens, je n'ai même pas pleuré quand maman est morte.

« Je sais que c'est pas très agréable. Désolée, mais avec ça, tu guériras très vite. Il va falloir retirer aussi ton pantalon pour vérifier tes jambes. »

J'obtempère, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Elle n'a pas l'air choquée de me voir uniquement vêtu de mon long caleçon de laine. Quelle drôle de gamine. Mes mollets et mes genoux sont bleus, sûrement ma mauvaise réception après avoir volé à travers à la fenêtre.

« Il n'y pas d'entorse, c'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te lever. Il faut que je finisse de te soigner chez moi et tu es trop lourd pour que je te porte. Allez, du nerf ! »

Elle m'attrape le poignet et me tire à elle avec une force impressionnante pour sa petite taille. Je me relève lentement. Tout devient noir et je manque de m'effondrer de nouveau mais je tiens bon. De quoi j'aurais l'air ? Elle doit déjà me prendre pour une chochotte. Elle lance mon manteau sur mes épaules pour me préserver du froid glacial et fait de ma chemise un baluchon pour ses onguents. De l'autre main, elle attrape ma valise et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers l'orée des arbres. Je la suis à mon rythme : elle m'attendra.

*

La maison d'Anna, si on peut appeler là une maison, est une petite cabane en bois adossée à un grand chêne. Je soupire. Mon rêve d'un bon feu vient, si j'ose dire, de partir en fumée.

J'entre à la suite d'Anna. L'intérieur est bien plus spacieux que je ne l'avais imaginé et très bien entretenu, aussi. L'unique pièce compte peu de meubles, juste un lit de paille, une table, une armoire et une chaise à bascule. Cette dernière semble m'appeler, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Je me prépare à m'affaler dessus quand…

« Je te le conseille pas. Elle est pas toute jeune et y a que moi qui m'assoie dessus. Je suis pas sûre qu'elle supporterait ton poids, Potiron. »

« Potiron ? »

« Ben oui, t'as toujours pas eu la délicatesse de te présenter, je te signale ! On t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Je t'ai dit mon nom, tu aurais dû me dire le tien. Alors maintenant, tu seras Potiron. Parce que tes cheveux ont la couleur des potirons trop mûrs. »

« Lavi. »

« C'est trop tard, je te dis. Et puis je suis sûre que Lavi, c'est même pas ton vrai nom ! »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Bah, tu le balances n'importe comment. Maman m'a toujours dit qu'un nom, c'était précieux, parce qu'on en a qu'un, tu comprends ? On doit pas le jeter à la va-vite comme tu fais. »

Eh bien, elle est sacrément perspicace pour une gosse. Elle n'a pas tort mais personne ne m'avait jamais fait la remarque, avant. L'éternelle rengaine de la vérité sortant de la bouche des enfants.

« Enfin on va pas y passer la journée. Si tu veux sauver ton amoureuse, il va falloir te bouger Potiron. Ca va pas se faire tout seul. Viens avec moi. »

Elle soulève un tapis et ouvre une trappe qui donne sur un escalier. Elle descend quelques marches et me tend sa petite main blanche. Je glisse ma paume sur la sienne. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Quoi, tu as peur du noir ? »

« Non. »

« Tu dois vraiment l'aimer beaucoup alors. »

« Qui ? »

« Ton amoureuse. Si toi tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur là tout de suite, c'est que tu sens que c'est elle qui a peur. Vous devez avoir un lien très fort ! C'est chou. »

J'aimerais lui avouer la vérité pour ne plus avoir à endurer ça mais je perdrais sa confiance. Ce n'est pas la première personne à me le dire : beaucoup parmi les gens que nous avons croisés pensent qu'Allen et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne vois pas d'où ils tiennent ça. On se supporte et c'est déjà bien. En réalité, il trouve que je suis trop excentrique, trop volage, trop causant, limite chiant. Moi je trouve qu'il est trop mielleux, trop coincé, trop borné. Il ne voit que ce qui l'arrange, c'est insupportable.

Nos caractères extérieurs s'accordent plutôt bien mais intérieurement, on peut juste pas se cadrer, c'est la vie.

Mes cheveux lui font peur, pour lui ils ont la couleur du sang. Il déteste mon cache-œil parce qu'il est dégoûté d'avance de ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière. Ma voix le fait grincer des dents et pour lui qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, j'ai toujours l'air négligé.

Il n'est pas beau. Sa cicatrice le défigure et la vue de son bras me donne la nausée. Il ne ressemble à rien avec ses cheveux blancs. Il est court sur pattes et trop androgyne. J'aime les genres bien déterminés, la féminité et la masculinité assumées.

Même physiquement, ça ne colle pas.

Pourtant… tous ces défauts le rendent incroyablement mignon et me donnent envie de le protéger. Quand ça ne va pas, je tente tout ce que je peux pour lui remonter le moral. C'est sincère. Quand il est en danger, je me découvre une âme de chevalier servant : j'irais au bout du monde pour le sauver.

Et c'est peut-être ça, justement, qui me fait si peur.

« Sûrement, oui. »

Elle finit par m'emmener dans les profondeurs. L'obscurité en bas est quasi-totale, la seule lumière provient de la trappe par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Pourtant, les unes après les autres, des dizaines de bougies s'allument autour de moi. Je ne vois pas comment fait Anna, elle n'a pas l'air de s'aider de quoi que ce soit. Dans la pénombre, je distingue à présent plusieurs alambics aux contenus colorés et autant de fioles mystérieuses. Plus loin, il y a des étagères débordant d'ingrédients divers et une bibliothèque regorgeant de grimoires à l'aspect ancien. Sur les murs terreux, en guise de briques, des milliers d'araignées. Des noires, des blanches, des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes… C'est magique. On dirait que je suis tombé dans le laboratoire d'un alchimiste. Tout de suite, ma nature de Bookman s'éveille. Le nombre de connaissances accumulées ici excite mon esprit et ma soif de découverte. Peut-être y a-t-il, caché dans un recoin, un ouvrage encore inconnu ? Panda sera fou de rage quand il saura qu'il a manqué ça.

« C'est beau, hein ? C'est là que maman travaillait. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, j'apprend avec les livres. Il m'en reste beaucoup à lire mais je les aime, ils sont très intéressants. »

« Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu se procurer tout ça ? Je veux dire, vous n'aviez pas l'air de rouler sur l'or et ce matériel coûte une fortune. »

« Maman était modeste mais je sais qu'elle était très connue comme guérisseuse. Des gens très riches la faisait venir chez eux et la payaient très cher pour qu'elle les soigne. Elle voyageait beaucoup et en revenant ici elle dépensait tout son argent pour acheter des livres et des accessoires. Pas les ingrédients, elle les trouvait dans la forêt, toujours. Quand je suis née, elle n'a plus voulu partir mais je me souviens que plein de messieurs et de dames venaient pour parler avec elle ou échanger des livres. Surtout des vieux messieurs, en fait. Il y en a eu un qui était très gentil. Quand il m'a vue, il est parti à la ville pour m'acheter des bonbons. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Tédor ? Tidom ? »

« Tiedoll ? » je complète machinalement, sans trop y croire.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Maman m'a dit que c'était un exorciste. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé des exorcistes et du Comte Millénaire et tout ça. Elle m'a bien expliqué que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'un vilain monsieur tout rond venait me voir, je devais répondre non. Il est jamais venu le monsieur mais s'il lui prend l'envie un jour je lui mettrai un bon coup de bâton. Mais attends, si tu connais monsieur Tiedoll, ça veut dire que tu es un Exorciste, toi aussi ? »

D'accord. Je viens officiellement de tomber dans la quatrième dimension. Se pourrait-il que la mère de cette gamine ait été une véritable alchimiste ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'Ordre s'intéressait-il à elle ? Même Tiedoll ne serait jamais venu dans ce coin paumé en touriste.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, » je lui dis en souriant. Mieux vaut jouer la carte de la vérité pour cette fois, ça pourra sans doute me servir plus tard.

« Et ton amoureuse aussi, c'est une exorciste ? »

« Oui, mais il va encore falloir que tu gardes le secret. Dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi Tiedoll était venu voir ta mère ? »

« Hum… Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il était envoyé par quelqu'un et qu'il avait besoin d'un service. Après, il a sorti un truc tout brillant de sa poche et l'a montré à maman. Mais je sais qu'elle a dit non et ensuite « Vous devriez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la volonté divine. Je risquerais ma vie et celle de ma fille pour rien. C'est hors de mes compétences, et de loin. Désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. ». Je me rappelle parce que j'avais jamais vu maman si sérieuse. Ca m'a un peu effrayée. »

Ca, c'est intéressant. Ainsi, si je comprends bien, l'Ordre aurait fait appel aux alchimistes pour essayer de dupliquer les Innocences. Quelle bande de tarés. Ils ne reculent vraiment devant rien. Heureusement que cette femme est tombée sur Tiedoll. Avec un des malades du Vatican, ça n'aurait pas été tout à fait la même histoire.

« Assez discuté, » lance-t-elle en prenant une bassine d'eau posée sur la table. « Je vais enlever l'onguent maintenant, ça a dû faire effet. Tu as toujours mal ? »

Hébété, je me rends compte que non, je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Je secoue la tête. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le sol. Elle nettoie avec application le sang sur mes bras, puis mes jambes et me lave sommairement les cheveux. Je baisse les yeux. Toutes mes plaies ont disparu comme par enchantement. Je guéris aussi vite que Yuu, c'est impensable !

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » je lui demande, ébahi.

« Potiron, je n'aime pas me répéter et je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois : mes onguents sont très efficaces, c'est tout. »

Je vais finir par croire que cette petite est vraiment une sorcière. Réussir un tel exploit n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

« Au fait, j'y pense, tu dois avoir très faim ! Attends-moi là, je vais aller te faire réchauffer de la soupe. »

Elle s'éloigne en courant et me laisse seul dans l'antre de sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, le silence règne et c'est un peu effrayant. A cause de la clarté vacillante des bougies, on dirait que les araignées s'agitent. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une illusion d'optique.

J'en profite pour prendre des vêtements propres dans ma valise et me rhabiller. Pour réfléchir, aussi. J'en ai le devoir mais je me demande si j'aurai le courage de parler à Panda de tout ce que j'ai appris ici. Nos enregistrements sont secrets mais on ne sait jamais avec le Vatican. Je doute que Tiedoll ait jamais fait de rapport sur cette rencontre et, s'ils prenaient tout à coup connaissance des nombreux talents d'Anna, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour venir la réquisitionner. Malgré mes restrictions et sa laideur, je sens que je commence à l'aimer. Elle n'a personne et pourtant elle est restée naturelle, gentille et généreuse. Farouchement indépendante. Elle ne rend de comptes à personne et se débrouille pour survivre.

Tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'être.

Alors honnêtement, je m'en voudrais de réduire tout ça à néant, de faire d'elle l'un des rouages de l'impitoyable machine humaine. Les personnes comme elle sont trop rares pour que j'ai envie de les détruire. Pas comme Sarah, pas comme toutes ces jolies filles et ces beaux bruns ténébreux qui me dégoûtaient avec leurs airs supérieurs. C'est pour ça que je ne baiserai jamais Kanda, que je ne violerai jamais Lenalee. Pour ça que je refuse d'approcher Allen de trop près.

« Dis papa, pourquoi maman ne bouge plus ? »

« Sale monstre, tu as tué ton propre père ! »

Tout ce que je touche, je le détruis.

*

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol fumant et me le tend cérémonieusement. Elle n'a pas de cuillère alors je vais devoir me débrouiller. Je trempe des lèvres dans la mixture, soupçonneux, puis en avale une longue gorgée.

« Hé ! C'est délicieux ! Merci Anna. Je ne connais pas ce goût, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De la fricassée de rat, » me répond-elle d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Je crois que je suis devenu livide. J'avale ma deuxième gorgée avec difficulté : je ne veux pas la vexer et j'ai vraiment, vraiment faim.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! Tu es trop bête, Potiron ! » s'écrie-t-elle en éclatant de rire. « C'est dégoûtant les rats, plein de maladies, ça se mange pas voyons. C'est un velouté aux champignons ! »

Contre tout attente, je ris avec elle. Ca me fait du bien, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, sans me forcer. Je ris tellement que je suis obligé de poser la soupe pour ne pas en renverser partout. Je ris de moi, de l'absurdité de cette situation, de ce que je suis devenu, de cette guerre, des Bookmen, de tout. Ca dure longtemps, très longtemps. J'ai mal au ventre. Anna, qui ne rit plus, penche la tête, étonnée.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, pas vrai ? » je lâche après m'être calmé. Et je doute qu'elle comprenne ce que j'essaie de lui dire.

« Maman disait toujours que la vie, elle est ce qu'on veut qu'elle soit. Si tu te persuades que tout est noir, alors ta vie sera triste mais si tu regardes vers la lumière, ta vie elle sera belle. C'est pas plus compliqué. »

Encore une fois, elle me surprend par sa clairvoyance. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre et trouve sans effort les mots justes qui me vont droit au cœur. Une image enfantine germe dans mon esprit. Je nous vois tous les deux à une croisée des chemins. Jusque là, nous avions avancé sur la même voie, main dans la main, mais ici il nous faut nous séparer. A droite, il y a la lumière. A gauche, l'obscurité, vers laquelle mes pas me guident inéluctablement.

« Et où est-elle cette lumière, à ton avis ? »

« La tienne ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans ton amoureuse ? Moi je la vois dans chaque petit animal, dans chaque arbre et dans chaque plante. Même quand il fait nuit, pour moi, la forêt elle est lumineuse. Après, je ne connais que ce qu'il y a ici. Les villageois sont méchants, c'est sûr mais ils sont aussi très tristes et ils ont peur. Alors quand ils se moquent de moi, je les plains. Parce que quand on a trouvé la lumière on a plus le temps de se moquer des autres, on est heureux. »

C'est simpliste comme théorie mais à la voir, on pourrait être tenté d'y croire. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, au fond. Depuis le commencement de ma morne vie, je n'ai eu qu'une lumière vers laquelle me tourner : maman. Elle m'a été arrachée. Et depuis, je n'ai été que le témoin impuissant mais consentant de la bêtise humaine. Je n'ai vu que du sang et des larmes, la folie dans leur yeux et leur joie malsaine lorsqu'ils trouvaient quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute. Et je revivais ce jour encore et encore et encore et encore. Ce jour où ça avait été moi le fautif, le bouc-émissaire, le monstre qui avait tué son père et laissé mourir sa mère. Pour me punir à l'infini de n'avoir pas pu l'empêcher, d'avoir agi trop tard, d'être devenu mon père, ce bâtard insensible qui viole les filles et se fout du monde. Pour me suicider pour de faux, exorciser mon âme parce que je n'ai pas encore le droit de mourir.

Alors j'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment, qu'Allen puisse être ma lumière. Brillant, c'est sûr, il l'est. Je suis ébloui à chaque fois que le soleil pose un de ses rayons sur ses cheveux ou sur sa peau trop pâle. Lui aussi avance sans se préoccuper des autres. Il trace sa route au fur et à mesure qu'il marche et peut-être bien que je devrais le suivre pour un bout de chemin.

« Hé, » dit-elle soudain. « Tu as pensé à un plan pour ce soir ? Parce que c'est bien beau d'imaginer de jolies choses mais à ce train, tu risques pas de la revoir, ta copine. »

« J'improviserai sur place ! »

« Tss, j'étais sûre que tu dirais ça ! Pas un sou de jugeote, ces hommes. Le manoir est bien gardé, Potiron, tu y entreras pas ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille. Il y a des patrouilles et c'est pas des rigolos ces gars-là, tu peux me croire. Il n'y a que les invités qui sont autorisés à entrer pour les grands soirs, cherche pas plus loin. »

« Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour l'un d'eux ? Ca ne marchera pas. S'ils se réunissent si souvent, ils doivent forcément se connaître. Je suis assez doué pour jouer la comédie mais pas au point de changer mon apparence, tu sais. »

« Pas besoin. Ils sont toujours fichés de leurs espèces de capes avec de grandes capuches. Tu n'auras qu'à imiter la voix de celui que tu auras assommé ! »

« Parce que tu veux que je les assomme en plus ? »

« Tu es un exorciste, oui ou non ? Tu dois bien être capable d'assommer un monsieur et son cocher. »

« Et s'ils me demandent mon nom à l'entrée ? »

« Je le ferai parler, t'en fais pas. Les riches sont tous pareils. »

« Et s'ils me demandent d'enlever la capuche, une fois à l'intérieur ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions, Potiron. Si tu as une autre solution, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Non, je n'en ai pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

*

Le reste de l'après-midi est passé trop vite à mon goût. C'est décidé, j'adore Anna. Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé avec quelqu'un. Pour entendre encore son rire, je lui ai montré quelques tours avec mon marteau. En retour, elle m'a fait un exposé complet sur les propriétés de plantes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler et que je la soupçonnais de nommer au hasard à mesure que nous les découvrions. Quand je lui en fis part, voici ce qu'elle me répondit :

« Maman disait toujours que les choses ont le nom qu'on leur donne. Par exemple, toi, je t'appelle Potiron mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une personne différente pour autant. Un nom c'est important quand ça signifie quelque chose. Cette petite fleur jaune là-bas doit être heureuse qu'on l'ait appelée Bouton d'Or, parce que c'est joli. Peut-être que dans l'esprit de Dieu quand il l'a créée c'était juste une petite fleur jaune mais elle sent qu'on lui a donné une valeur, de l'amour, une deuxième naissance. C'est comme pour moi. Avant que maman ne m'appelle Anna, je n'étais qu'un autre bébé moche. Depuis, je chéris tous les jours ce nom parce que c'est comme si j'avais un bout d'elle sur moi. Tu comprends ? »

Je ne comprenais que trop bien. Et encore maintenant, alors que nous avançons dans la pénombre, ça me tracasse. Quand je suis devenu apprenti Bookman, j'ai cru jeter à la poubelle mon nom et mes origines. C'est avant tout pour cela que j'ai accepté de suivre Panda. Mais quand j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que peu importe le nombre de noms qu'on m'a octroyés, le nombre de rôles que j'ai joués, je suis toujours resté le même. Je n'ai pas changé d'un poil, j'ai suivi le cours normal d'un enfant traumatisé qui devient un adolescent violent et entre dans l'âge adulte avec un nombre aberrant de cadavres dans le placard. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi le rôle de Lavi m'a permis d'évoluer, de passer à autre chose. Peut-être que c'est cette guerre qui est différente des autres. Parce qu'ici, ce ne sont plus des Hommes qui se battent contre des Hommes, ce sont des Hommes qui combattent des monstres. Une incarnation idéale du Mal qui nous fait parfois oublier que le véritable Mal est en nous. Je ne parviens pas à y trouver cette répétition qui me permettait de mourir, autrefois, alors peut-être que j'y prends goût et peut-être que je veux bien essayer de vivre, pour une fois. De m'attacher à tous ces gens à l'étincelle fragile, aussi cabossés que moi, et de les protéger à la force de mes bras pour éviter qu'ils ne s'éteignent pour de bon.

« On y est ! » m'annonce soudain Anna.

Le manoir des Angelescu est énorme. Il trône, imposant bloc de pierre, au sommet d'une petite colline. Il y a des torches disposées sur l'ensemble de la façade et toutes les fenêtres sont illuminées. Anna avait raison, il se prépare une réception, ce soir.

« A l'heure qu'il est, » ajoute-t-elle. « presque tous les invités doivent déjà être arrivés ! Espérons qu'il y aura des retardataires. »

Et, comme si on l'avait entendue, un carrosse se présente justement à la sortie d'un virage, à une centaine de mètres de nous.

« Bon, Potiron, je vais l'arrêter mais il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Quand je saurai son nom, j'éternuerai très fort. Tu interviendras à ce moment-là mais pas avant, compris ? Ensuite tu iras les assommer. D'abord le cocher et puis le maître. Dans cet ordre, d'accord ? »

« Ca va, » je râle. Elle va finir par me vexer. « Je sais ce que je dois faire. »

« Faut ce qu'il faut avec les têtes de mules comme toi, Potiron. »

Elle s'élance des buissons derrière lesquels nous étions cachés et fonce sur le convoi, s'arrêtant juste devant. Le pauvre cocher hurle et a juste le temps de tirer sur la bride comme un malade pour ne pas l'écraser. Les chevaux ruent et hennissent de colère mais finissent par reposer docilement leurs sabots aux pieds d'Anna. Je soupire, elle a failli me faire mourir de peur.

Sans s'émouvoir plus que ça, elle fonce jusqu'à la porte du carrosse et grimpe sur le marchepied, s'accrochant à la fenêtre. Elle parle mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. Il y a un homme qui s'égosille à l'intérieur. Je copie sa voix dans ma tête, pour plus tard. Le cocher est encore trop sous le choc pour venir au secours de son maître mais ça ne tardera plus, maintenant. Dépêche-toi, ma petite chérie. Dépêche-toi.

Soudain, elle éternue. J'attrape une grosse branche qui traîne sur le sol et m'élance à mon tour, allongeant mon marteau. J'atterris sur le toit du carrosse et envoie valser le cocher dans le même mouvement. Descendant de mon perchoir, je pousse doucement Anna et passe la branche par l'ouverture. Le type s'écroule. Je ne sais pas si je les ai tués et à vrai dire je m'en contrefous.

« C'était rapide, » je lance, un peu essoufflé.

« Les riches se croient toujours obligés de nous réciter tout leur arbre généalogique quand on les offense. « Comment osez-vous, laideron, vous exprimer ainsi face à ma gracieuse personne ? Yo, Don Pedro de la Barbarossa, hijo de feu Don Alfonso de la Barbarossa de la casa de Sevilla, ne saurait tolérer un tel affront ! » Et blablabla. »

Je retiens difficilement un nouvel éclat de rire, son accent espagnol est atroce. Comme toujours, je trouve délicieuse sa manière bien à elle de tourner les manies des autres en une farce absurde. Mais il faut que je reste concentré. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle a récupéré les informations dont j'avais besoin.

Je déplace les corps jusqu'aux buissons pendant qu'Anna revêt la tenue du cocher. Elle est ridicule avec ces vêtements dix fois trop grands pour elle mais ça devra faire l'affaire. Une fois ma besogne terminée, je m'empresse de faire de même, le temps nous est compté.

« Tu sauras manier cet engin ? »

« Sans problème, » me répond-elle d'un air assuré avant de prendre place sur le siège.

**oOo**

Et voilà !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Anna, même si je ne suis pas une fervente adepte des OC. Elle apporte un peu de fraîcheur et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Désolée qu'Allen ait pour ainsi dire disparu de cette partie mais il le fallait pour que j'enchaîne correctement sur la suite. Il reviendra dans la dernière évidemment mais je ne vous garantis pas que ce sera en un seul morceau xD

A mercredi ou jeudi donc pour Néant (oui, je sais, on sent tout de suite que ça va être très jouasse, hum) !


	3. Chapter 3

Sauvages

Partie III : Néant

**Eh beh, j'en aurai chié pour le pondre, celui-là. Entre mes problèmes avec internet et mon ordi qui meure sans préavis, on aurait dit que tout l'univers s'était ligué contre moi. Résultat, j'ai dû réécrire quasiment tout le chapitre de mémoire. Ce n'est donc pas ma version de départ et, honnêtement, je préférais l'autre. J'essaierai de la poster si je trouve une solution, on verra.**

**Avertissement : Attention ! Ce chapitre n'est pas pour les petites natures. Reprenez l'avertissement de la première partie et mixez-le tout et multipliez par l'exponentielle au carré. Vous visualisez? Vous n'avez pas peur? Alors bienvenue dans mon monde.**

**Je préviens tout de suite que vous allez me haïr pour le milieu et la fin (peut-être le début aussi). Surtout la fin, en fait. Je vais me faire lyncher et j'en suis consciente mais j'assumerai jusqu'au bout. Et puis on pourra pas dire que j'aurai pas prévenu tant et plus.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture, hein ^_^**

_**« ……**_

………

………

…… _**»**_

**oOo**

Entrer dans la bâtisse a été plus facile que prévu. Il a juste fallu que je récite mon matricule avec un air constipé pour que les gardes s'écartent. J'ai dû laisser Anna dehors mais de toute façon je ne comptais pas l'emmener avec moi. Quoi qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit. Je lui ai dit de rentrer et de ne pas s'occuper de moi.

A mon grand soulagement, on ne m'a pas demandé de retirer la capuche. D'ailleurs, on ne m'a rien demandé du tout. Le silence est total. Je suis le garde à travers l'immense hall, tentant de rester neutre. Tout ici est fait de marbre ou recouvert de feuilles d'or. Des tableaux style Renaissance italienne encombrent les murs et le plafond est recouvert d'une énorme fresque représentant Jésus et ses apôtres lors de la Cène. On se croirait dans la chapelle Sixtine, c'est impressionnant. Mes hôtes ne se refusent visiblement rien. C'est bizarre, comment des pseudo-aristos d'un coin paumé de Roumanie peuvent-ils posséder de telles merveilles?

Le garde me conduit jusqu'à une porte dérobée située sous l'escalier. Il l'ouvre pour moi et s'incline respectueusement.

« Après vous, Monseigneur. »

J'y pénètre sans hésiter. La pièce est encore plus imposante que le hall et ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'intérieur d'une cathédrale. Je n'arrive même pas à compter les cierges qui pullulent dans tous les coins, pas plus que les représentations de Marie, des Rois Mages et des archanges. Cette frénésie religieuse m'effraie un peu, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les préceptes chrétiens. C'est surtout que nous ne nous accordons pas sur certains points. Devoir travailler pour le Vatican est déjà bien assez chiant, il fallait en plus que je tombe sur une secte extrémiste. Pourquoi tant de haine?

Une trentaine d'individus assis sur les bancs de bois se tournent vers moi. Debout devant eux, se tient un homme que je devine être le fameux Angelescu. A côté de lui, Jésus sur sa croix me regarde d'un air blasé. De ses blessures coule un sang plus vrai que nature. De mieux en mieux.

« Vous êtes en retard, Don Pedro, » me dit Angelescu.

« Qué voulez-vous, je viens de loin. Faire tout le voyage jusqu'ici me serait bien assez pénible si ce n'est pour la maravillosa récompense qui m'attend en ces lieux. »

« Evidemment, pardonnez-moi. Où est ma politesse? Assoyez-vous, je vous en prie. Pendant que j'y songe, comment va votre padre bien-aimé? »

« Sans trop m'avancer, je puis vous affirmer que les vers font toujours bon festin de lui, señor. Mais que me vaut ce semblant d'interrogatoire, señor? »

« Veuillez excuser ma conduite. Récemment, des traîne-savates du Vatican sont venus fourrer leurs nez disgracieux dans nos affaires. Le contentieux fut réglé sans délai mais je me dois d'être prudent au cas où ils auraient eu l'idée saugrenue de chercher à s'infiltrer parmi nous. Vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, j'espère. »

Au moins, je sais où sont passés les Traqueurs. Bah, ce ne sera que quelques noms de plus sur la longue liste des disparus.

« Para nada, je vous comprends. Ces sales fouineurs me causent bien assez de soucis. »

« Comme à nous tous, » conclut-il alors que tous les autres acquiescent vigoureusement. « Mais, frères, trêve de bavardages, il n'est pas temps pour nous ce soir de nous préoccuper de ces insectes qui insultent la parole de Dieu notre père. Je ne vous avais point conviés pour cela mais je dois vous faire part de la découverte récente d'une véritable merveille. La voici qui vient se présenter devant vous. J'en trépigne moi-même d'impatience, ainsi je ne vous ferai pas attendre davantage. Gardes! Veuillez l'amener ici. »

Deux des gardes surgissent comme par enchantement d'un recoin sombre situé à droite de l'autel. Ils traînent derrière eux une petite forme toute blanche. C'est Allen, je sais que c'est Allen mais je ne peux me résoudre à y croire. Il est toujours drogué, et plutôt avec une dose de cheval vu sa démarche incertaine et ses yeux vides. Il avance sans rechigner et ne semble pas savoir où il se trouve. Ils l'ont affublé d'une sorte de chemise de nuit très courte et évasée au niveau du col, tellement qu'elle laisse entrevoir l'une de ses maigres épaules. Son bras meurtri pendouille lamentablement le long de son corps. C'est immonde, je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir un aperçu de mon déjeuner.

Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis des hommes autour de moi. Ils lancent des « oh » et des « ah » ravis, s'extasiant bruyamment devant cette horreur. C'est pas vrai, il faut qu'ils se fassent soigner.

Les gardes balancent Allen sans ménagement aux pieds d'Angelescu. Problème : la chemise de nuit, emportée par le mouvement, remonte jusqu'à son nombril et offre à toute l'assistance une vue plongeante sur ses attributs. Panique dans la salle.

« Mais, Monsieur Angelescu, » tente le type à ma droite. « Je ne sais si mes yeux ne m'abusent mais il me semble bien que cette créature est un jeune garçon. » Bien joué mon gros, quel sens de la déduction…

« Mon cher baron, vos yeux ne vous trompent point. Cependant, je me dois d'émettre une objection. En effet, si l'enveloppe charnelle que vous contemplez est bien celle d'un jeune garçon, nul doute qu'elle appartient, en réalité, à un ange. Voyez ces stigmates sur son bras et son œil gauche. C'est la marque du Malin qui, par ses obscures manigances, a contraint cet être pur à vivre en tant que simple mortel. Bénissons la volonté du Seigneur qui l'a fait croiser notre chemin avant que d'autres ne puissent le profaner.»

Des murmures enthousiastes se répandent dans la salle. J'aimerais faire de même mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis complètement paralysé. Je ne vois qu'Allen, pauvre chose étendue sur le sol, qui tente désespérément de rabaisser le tissu sur ses cuisses pour préserver un peu de sa dignité. Il ne comprend pas. Je crois qu'il a mal. Je sais qu'il a peur. Comment osent-ils? Comment ces connards osent-ils souiller l'innocence du Destructeur de Temps? Ca me rend malade mais je ne peux pas intervenir, pas encore. Je baisse les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Une bosse bien visible déforme le froc du type à ma gauche. Il bande, l'enfoiré. Il regarde Allen souffrir et il bande.

Je vais gerber.

Et ensuite je les massacrerai.

« Mes amis, » reprend Angelescu. « Il est temps pour nous de donner à cet ange le goût des plaisirs terrestres. Faisons-le sans crainte profiter de notre expérience en cette délicate matière, car le Dieu que nous vénérons tous nous l'a offert en cadeau. Prions mes frères, prions. Remercions-le avec ferveur de son ineffable bonté. »

Et ils obéissent tous comme de bons chienchiens. Du psaume en veux-tu en voilà. Pas moyen d'y échapper cette fois mais, manque de bol, notre hôte remarque mon hésitation.

« Qu'y a-t-il Don Pedro? Vous croyez-vous exempt des lois de notre Seigneur au point de songer pouvoir vous soustraire à la prière? »

« Je ne fais que vous exposer mon trouble, señor. Notre Seigneur a toute ma reconnaissance, cela va de soi, cependant il me semblait impossible qu'un jour soit présentée devant moi une telle perfection. »

Mon improvisation, même si un peu bancale je dois le dire, a le mérite de faire glousser l'assemblée. Je me demande bien ce qui peut les amuser à ce point.

« Cher Don Pedro, » dit Angelescu, un sourire dans la voix. « si j'avais encore des doutes quant à votre identité c'est séant qu'ils s'effacent. Vous ne perdrez jamais votre fougue et votre franc-parler. J'apprécie cela et pour la peine, vous serez un des rares élus qui auront ce soir le privilège d'approcher cette merveille en privé. Après le Marquis d'Ardenois, bien entendu, à qui j'ai promis le mois dernier priorité absolue en vertu de services rendus. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'espère. »

« C'est déjà bien trop d'honneur que vous me faites, señor. »

Et merde. Il fallait absolument que je passe le premier. Qui sait ce que ce Marquis va faire subir à Allen. Enfin, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le tuer, c'est déjà ça. Juste jouer avec, pour le moment. Désolé, gueule d'ange, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place mais tu vas devoir serrer les dents et souffrir en silence.

« Il est donc tout à vous Marquis. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même tenté de l'apprivoiser cet après-midi mais j'ai noté qu'il était quelque peu réticent. J'ai donc dû lui administrer certaines médecines de ma composition afin qu'il se tienne tranquille. Je compte donc sur votre sérieux et votre ardeur pour le réveiller et le mâter autant que faire se peut. »

« Tout le plaisir sera pour moi, Monsieur, » dit Sieur queue-en-folie avec un fort accent français. Génial, on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Le type se lève et marche à grand pas en direction d'Allen qui ne se débat toujours pas. Sans déconner, Pousse de Soja, t'es un soldat surentraîné qui combat tous les jours des machines assoiffées de sang, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas un poil plus résistant?

Il l'attrape comme une mariée et le serre contre son torse avant de quitter la salle. Je n'aime pas trop le regard avide qu'il a lancé à ses jambes dénudées avant de disparaître. Il va le violer, lui défoncer le cul avec sa putain de trique et je vais le laisser faire. Moi qui m'étais promis de le protéger, moi qui n'avait jamais posé la main sur lui pour le préserver, moi qui… l'aime?

Ce serait de l'amour, ce monstre noir de rage qui menace de m'avaler tout entier si je ne réagis pas, qui pousse ces hurlements déchirants et fait crisser ses ongles sur les parois de mon âme? On m'a toujours dit que l'amour était beau et tendre, qu'il apportait la sérénité. Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi affreux que ce monstre, je n'ai jamais été autant en colère. Mes paumes se crispent sur le bois de la chaise et je me mords la lèvre si fort qu'elle explose, se fend sur toute la longueur. Du sang coule sur mon menton, je crois. Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de tuer. De tuer tous ces fils de putes et de bouffer leurs entrailles et aussi ceux qui nous ont foutus dans cet enfer. Je veux que la Terre entière brûle, je veux que cette humanité pourrie crève, encore plus que d'habitude. Si c'est ça que voit le Comte quand il nous regarde alors je comprends qu'il ait envie de tous nous buter. Et qu'il ne reste rien. Le néant, la paix. Enfin.

« Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller déguster une légère collation afin de patienter en toute convivialité. »

C'est ça ordure, une collation. T'as juste pas compris que le seul plat au menu ce soir ce sera tes couilles sur un plateau d'argent. Une de mes mains vient tâter à ma ceinture le poignard qu'Anna m'a prêté. Allez viens. Approche connard, approche un peu plus près. Voilà, parfait, il passe juste à côté. Je m'apprête à bondir quand…

« Don Pedro, sans vouloir vous presser le moins du monde, il se trouve que mon ventre et mes régions inférieures crient famine. Pourriez-vous vous ôter du passage, je vous prie? »

Ca me calme tout net. Je ne dois pas faire le con sinon on va se faire tuer tous les deux.

« Claro, » je réponds en me poussant, essayant d'avoir l'air joyeux. « Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« Honnêtement, j'ignorais que vous étiez de ce bord-là. Quelque part, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été choisi, ça ne me tentait pas vraiment. Je préfère de loin la chaleur et la douceur des seins d'une femme. »

« Je suppose qu'il faut tout essayer. » Je sursaute, c'est la première fois que je ne mens pas, ici. Ce baron n'est pas si antipathique que ça. Peut-être que Don Pedro et lui sont amis.

*

Je suis le reste du groupe, pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Le baron ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il me soupçonne?

« Il fait une de ces chaleurs là-dessous, » se plaint-il en éventant son visage avec sa main. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il parle des capuches.

« Si, j'aimerais vraiment que nous puissions les retirer, au moins pour une minute. »

« Allons, mon ami, vous savez combien Angelescu est pointilleux avec ce genre de détails. Je suis prêt à suivre sans honte ses principes, car ce sont également les miens, cependant j'avoue que je ne saisis pas très bien pourquoi le fait d'ôter ces vêtements grotesques pourraient constituer un manque de respect envers notre Seigneur. »

« Vous voulez mon avis? » demande soudain l'homme qui marche devant nous.

« Vos paroles sont toujours sages, Lord Byron. Nous vous écoutons, » répond le baron humblement.

« Je pense que Monsieur Angelescu est tout bonnement très laid. »

Nous restons comme deux ronds de flan après cette annonce subite. Forcément, comme tout le monde ici prend des pincettes pour s'exprimer, ça surprend. Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars mais il me plaît. Il est franc et son raisonnement se tient.

« Revêtir ces capuches revient à nous considérer comme des êtres égaux, du moins en ce qui concerne l'apparence. C'est ce que j'apprécie dans ces réunions, nous n'y sommes que des âmes. Certes, on pourrait dire que ce besoin de se dérober aux regards n'est pas glorieux et que ce n'était sans doute pas son idée de départ mais, finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, vous ne trouvez pas? »

« Je ne peux que vous approuver, mon cher, » dit le baron en riant.

Qui pourrait croire à les entendre que ces gens-là sont des monstres? Quoi qu'ils ne sont sûrement pas plus horribles que les autres. Ils ne font que céder aux pulsions qui nous animent tous. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je fais la même chose. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un monstre.

A force de marcher, nous arrivons dans une nouvelle pièce. Une salle de réception, apparemment. Une grande table trône en son centre, décorée d'argenterie et de verres en cristal. Autour sont disposés de nombreux canapés à la romaine recouverts d'épais coussins moelleux. A cette vision, mon estomac se rappelle à moi douloureusement. Malgré les circonstances, j'ai une faim de loup. La maigre soupe d'Anna ne risquait pas de me caler bien longtemps.

Les invités s'effondrent sur les canapés et je les imite, m'enfonçant avec bonheur dans la soie. Un agréable parfum de rose fraîche se dégage du tissu. Je me sens un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'Allen mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en profiter. C'est le paradis, ici.

Plusieurs femmes complètement nues s'approchent de nous, les bras chargés de mets délicats. Elles sont belles, extrêmement belles, malgré leurs genres très différents. Il y a des blondes, des brunes, des grandes, des petites, des minces et des charnues. Le bout de leurs seins fermes pointe à cause du froid, les rendant encore plus désirables. J'en repère rapidement une, magnifique blonde aux yeux de miel et, instinctivement, lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle tremble un peu mais s'exécute, docile. Ca tombe bien, c'est comme ça que je les aime.

« Dis, guapa, còmo te llamas? »

La fille tire une drôle de tronche. Elle ne comprend pas l'espagnol, quel abruti.

« Je m'appelle Ingrid, maître, vous le savez bien, » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Puis elle se reprend, l'air effrayée : « Mais vous… vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez en boire, si vous le désirez, » continue-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine gonflée.

Elle veut que je boive… son lait? Euh… non merci? Putain, il fallait justement que je tombe sur la régulière de Don Pedro qui connaît ses lubies bizarres.

« Le petit n'a pas mangé aujourd'hui pour que vous en profitiez pleinement. J'espérais que ça vous ferait plaisir. »

Elle a affamé son fils pour ça?! C'est vraiment atroce. Je peux mourir maintenant, j'aurais vraiment tout vu. J'aurais dû mourir avant, en fait. Et puis si je refuse, ça aurait l'air suspect et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Avec précaution, je prends un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et suçote légèrement. Quelques gouttes de lait tombent sur ma langue. Ce n'est pas désagréable, le goût m'est familier. Je suppose que c'est normal. J'aspire plus franchement, Ingrid gémit. Parce qu'elle aime ça en plus? Non là désolé mais je ne peux pas cautionner. Je la prends par le bras et la tire à moi d'un coup sec. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et tombe à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je déboutonne mon pantalon, sors ma queue et la pénètre brusquement. Elle hurle; de douleur, probablement. Elle pleure. Bien fait, ça t'apprendra, salope, à jouer avec la vie de ton enfant.

Je n'attends même pas de jouir et la jette au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux larmoyants, se relève et reprend le service en boitant un peu, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous trouve bien empressé. Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que l'on ait fini de manger, » me dit le baron, pointant vers moi un os de dinde d'un air faussement accusateur.

« Sa conduite est inqualifiable, elle méritait une leçon. »

Il hausse les épaules. Hormis lui, ce que je viens de faire n'a choqué personne. Tous les autres se sont jetés sur la nourriture sans se préoccuper le moins du monde ce qui peut se passer autour d'eux. Je fais comme eux, avec réticence. Toute cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit et mon cochon de lait grillé ressemble à du papier mâché, idem pour les patates douces. Il pourrait pas se grouiller un peu, l'autre, qu'on en finisse?

Soudain, Lord Byron se lève et frappe rudement l'une des filles au visage. Toute l'assemblée se tait et regarde dans sa direction. Même sous sa cape, ce type a un charisme dingue. La fille, contrairement à Ingrid, reste à terre. Elle est grande, brune, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. On dirait Yuu et ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Je crois qu'il me manque, juste un peu, pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais assez pour que je m'en rende compte.

Byron saute sur elle et la roue de coups, mords ses seins et tire ses longs cheveux comme s'il voulait les arracher. Elle crie, se débat, mais ses bras fins n'ont pas assez de force pour le repousser. L'air fou de rage, il attrape un couteau sur la table et lacère ses cuisses, puis son ventre. C'est là que je remarque les fines lignes blanchâtres qui parcourent son corps. Ce n'est pas donc pas la première fois.

Satisfait, il contemple son œuvre avant d'enfoncer la lame profondément dans sa chair, près de son nombril, agrandissant le trou par d'amples va-et-vient. Puis il baisse son froc et pénètre à l'intérieur, comme ça, tout bêtement. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement d'horreur. Je suis peut-être un monstre mais ça c'est vraiment… Il n'y a pas de mots. La fille est secouée de spasmes, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je vois Yuu à sa place et ça me fait mal. Et je pense à Allen, seul dans une chambre avec un de ces enfoirés. Ma respiration est sifflante, je crois que je panique.

Et c'est alors que je l'aperçois, fleurissant sans complexe à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire. La fille sourit. Comme si c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait désiré. Comme si tout ce foin n'avait été qu'une vaste comédie. Et comme si ça avait été le signal, toute la tablée se met à rire, d'un rire joyeux et clair et Byron embrasse la fille et ça a presque l'air romantique avec leurs lèvres jointes dissimulées sous la capuche.

« Les bourgeoises sont vraiment les plus motivées, » me dit le baron. « Quand on y songe, elle n'ont pas fait grand cas de la disparition de leur bien-aimés maris. Il semblerait que leur présence parmi nous soit libératrice, pour elles. Les paysannes comme la vôtre sont plus farouches mais pas désagréables non plus, m'est avis. Qu'en dites-vous? »

Je me lève, ce n'est plus possible. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

« Où allez-vous? » me demande-t-il, étonné.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, ce doit être la chaleur. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Je me dirige vers la porte en essayant de ne pas courir. En l'ouvrant, je tombe nez à nez avec le Marquis.

« Ah, vous voilà, » me dit-il. « Vous pouvez y aller, il est à vous. »

« Où est-il? »

« Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche. Vous verrez, c'est vraiment un plaisir de jouer avec lui, il est très réactif. D'ailleurs… »

Je n'attends pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase et fonce vers les escaliers. Il faut que je le vois, c'est vital. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il va bien. Les quelques minutes me trajet me paraissent interminables. Bizarrement, je ne me perds pas. C'est comme s'il m'appelait. J'ai tellement peur…

Arrivé devant la chambre indiqué, j'inspire profondément. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il y a là-dedans. A contrecœur, je place ma main sur la poignée, la tourne et entre. Les gonds grincent et je me retrouve devant cet écœurant spectacle.

Allen est là, allongé sur le grand lit, nu. Effrayé par le bruit, il sursaute et tourne vers moi des yeux vides de toute émotion. Je soupire. Il n'a pas l'air en forme mais n'est pas sérieusement blessé non plus. Je m'approche doucement et, à ma grande surprise, il se tourne immédiatement sur le ventre, le cul en l'air et serre les draps entre ses doigts. Il a donc si peu de dignité que ça?

« Ola, Pousse de Soja, ne fais pas ce genre de trucs, ça pourrait me donner des idées! » je m'écrie en retirant la capuche, soufflant enfin.

« Lavi, c'est toi?! » me demande-t-il à voix basse en se retournant, éberlué.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser moisir ici? »

De près, c'est encore pire. Du sperme coule entre ses cuisses, sur son torse, au coin de sa bouche. Il en a même dans les cheveux. Ce bâtard de Marquis n'a même pas pris la peine de le nettoyer un peu. C'est répugnant. Sans réfléchir, j'attrape une couverture qui traîne et la lance sur lui. Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Cela fait, je saute sur le lit et le plaque contre le matelas.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« On sait jamais. Si quelqu'un entre, il faut que ça ait l'air réel sinon on sera grillés tous les deux. T'inquiète, on va se barrer d'ici, j'ai un plan. »

Mon souffle s'égare sur son oreille. Il retient un frisson. Mes dents viennent mordiller sa nuque. Il gémit. Mes doigts glissent sous la couverture et se perdent sur ses hanches, puis dans le creux de son aine. Il gémit encore.

« Tu ne crois pas… que tu en profites un peu là? »

« Arrête-moi. »

Ce n'est pas une blague. Il faut qu'il m'arrête sinon je vais faire une connerie qu'on regrettera tous les deux. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui. Pas alors que c'est le sperme d'un autre qui se colle à mes doigts. Qui pourrait avoir envie de ça?

« Il consiste en quoi exactement, ton plan? Oh! » Il pousse un petit cri alors que je pousse mes hanches contre les siennes. Bordel de merde, il bande. C'était pas prévu ça. Tu me fais quoi là, Allen?

« On passe par la fenêtre, j'allonge mon marteau et on se tire. Simple mais efficace. Par contre tu vas devoir bouger. T'as pas trop mal, tu peux marcher? »

« Ca va, j'ai l'habitude, » il me répond en faisant la moue.

« Hein? »

« Tu sais, parfois le poker ne suffisait pas à régler les dettes de mon maître. »

Ces mots me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Non, pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Cet enfoiré de Cross n'aurait quand même pas osé… Il n'aurait quand même pas osé le vendre juste pour payer ses putain de dettes?! Allen me regarde durement alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour l'incendier. Ah, la discussion est close. Message reçu… à moitié.

« Je supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre que moi ait pu te toucher. »

Il ouvre grand ses yeux de biche et laisse échapper un hoquet. Son regard change du tout au tout. La colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à d'autres sentiments. Du désir? Du plaisir? Et aussi… Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, il se jette voracement sur mes lèvres, les dévore, me mord et tire sur la chair pour avoir accès à ma langue. C'est quoi le délire? Il essaie de me bouffer?

« Baise-moi! » s'écrie-t-il soudain en envoyant valser la couverture. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes reins et il se frotte comme un dingue contre mon entrejambe. Il crie comme une pute. Je suis largué. Il a pété un câble ou quoi? C'est un effet secondaire de la drogue? Si oui, faudra que j'aille demander un échantillon.

Et puis il s'arrête, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il se détache de moi et se lève, ramassant la couverture au sol pour s'enrouler dedans. Il se dirige vers le placard, sûrement pour y trouver des vêtements de rechange, mais secoue la tête, contrarié. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas prévu que leur bel ange ait besoin de s'habiller.

« Tu me prêtes ton manteau? Je ne vais quand même pas sortir à poil. »

Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir loupé un point crucial. Où est passée la bête sauvage qui était là il y a une minute? Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement débile à le fixer comme ça., la bouche ouverte. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi? »

« C'était quoi ce cirque?! » J'ai failli m'étrangler rien que pour sortir cette phrase. Ma voix est aussi aigue que celle d'une gonzesse. Ca fait peur.

« Tu as bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte, non? En passant, bravo pour ta réplique, ca faisait vraiment très réel, comme tu dis. Bon, il vient ce manteau? J'ai froid, moi. »

Alors c'était juste… un jeu? Je n'y crois pas trop. Si c'était le cas, il serait encore meilleur acteur que moi. Sauf pour la dernière partie, évidemment. Il y a des émotions qu'on ne peut pas feindre et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne derrière la porte, les autres sont trop occupés en bas. En plus, sous son air indifférent, ça se voit qu'il fait la gueule et qu'il est même carrément en rogne. L'aurais-je vexé? En additionnant deux et deux, voilà où ça me mène : il a senti que je ne bandais pas, a fait exprès de forcer sur la fin et a inventé cette histoire pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Et ça voudrait dire qu'il en pince pour moi. J'ai mal pour toi, là, tu passes vraiment pour un con. Comme si je pouvais me laisser avoir par une ruse aussi stupide. C'est pas bon si je ris maintenant, hein? Walker, sérieusement…

« Je t'aime. » Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche, horrifié. C'est sorti tout seul.

Il sursaute et lâche la couverture sous le choc, me laissant à nouveau voir son abominable corps. Il me dégoûte, je le déteste. J'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche mais la simple pensée d'avoir à le toucher me révulse. Pourtant je l'aime, merde, ça c'est sûr mais il ne m'excite pas du tout. Faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique la logique, je n'y comprends plus rien.

« Tu peux arrêter de jouer, il est parti, » me balance-t-il, glacial, après s'être repris.

Je ne réponds pas et retire ma cape et mon manteau avant de jeter celui-ci sur ses épaules. Il l'enfile sans un mot et va vers la fenêtre qu'il éclate en morceaux d'un coup de poing bien placé. Moqueur, il me fait un petit signe genre « Après toi », et s'écarte. A bout de nerfs, je le choppe par la taille, passe mon marteau par le trou et saute dans le vide. Allen s'accroche à moi. Visiblement, il n'aime pas l'altitude.

« Il n'y a pas un seul Akuma ici, même si j'aurais préféré, » murmure-t-il contre mon torse. « Tu as réussi à savoir où se trouvent les Traqueurs? »

« Ils étaient morts bien avant qu'on arrive ici, ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

« Et les femmes? Je les ai entendus parler de femmes, » dit-il alors que nous atterrissons souplement sur la terre ferme.

« Il n'y a pas de femmes. »

« Arrête de mentir! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »

« Rien. Viens, on s'en va. »

« J'y retourne, je vais les chercher, » crache-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

« Laisse tomber je te dis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de femmes du tout. »

« Tu me fais chier, Pousse de Soja. Je me suis cassé le cul pour venir te chercher alors tu la boucles et tu t'amènes. Ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir de notre absence et on a pas toute la nuit. »

« T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Tu t'entends parler au moins? On ne peut pas les laisser aux mains de ces malades, ce serait trop cruel. »

Lui et son foutu complexe du héros commencent à me taper sur le système. Il vient de se faire droguer, enlever et violer et il trouve encore le moyen de s'occuper des demoiselles en détresse. Je vais le tuer.

« Ok, alors tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et écouter ce qu'on te dit pour une fois parce que je ne le répèterai pas ! Oui, il y a bien des femmes là-dedans mais même si tu allais les sauver sur ton beau cheval blanc, elles ne te suivraient pas. Réfléchis deux secondes, bon dieu. C'est pas comme si les filles du coin pouvaient avoir un avenir glorieux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ici elles ont de la bouffe et un toit au-dessus de la tête. Même si on les libérait, elles iront où, hein, une fois qu'on sera partis? Elles se retrouveront sur le trottoir avec toutes leurs copines à faire le tapin dans le froid. Elles se feront baiser pour trois sous dans un coin sombre par le premier type venu jusqu'à ce qu'un jour l'un d'eux en ait marre de voir leurs tronches, leur ouvre le ventre et les laisse pourrir dans le caniveau. C'est ça que tu veux? C'est pour cette raison qu'elles ont accepté le fait d'être les putes de mecs pleins aux as. Bon, je t'accorde qu'ils ont aussi enlevé des touristes, des jeunes filles en fleur frustrées par leurs maris qui ne les ont épousées que pour leur fric ! Tu les aurais vues… Je t'assure qu'elles ne se plaignent absolument pas d'être avec eux. Alors, gueule d'ange, tu vas me faire plaisir et descendre de ton petit nuage rose. Après, si tu veux y aller, je t'en prie, c'est ton problème mais ne viens pas chialer quand elles te riront au nez. »

Allen me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Si Panda me voyait, il m'en retournerait une bien sentie et il aurait raison. Allen me trouble. Allen me fait dire n'importe quoi. Allen me fait dire la vérité.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le ramener sur terre, de temps en temps. Son attitude m'exaspère. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais son perpétuel masque de bonté me met hors de moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Je sais qu'il essaie juste de se convaincre que cette humanité qu'il défend corps et âme n'est pas aussi moche que ça. C'est sûr, ce serait bête d'avoir fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien. Je voudrais juste qu'il arrête. Peut-être parce que je souffre, moi aussi, de voir tous les gens autour de moi engagés dans un perdu d'avance, un combat insensé. J'en viens à souhaiter que nous n'ayons tous été que des gens ordinaires. Que nous n'ayons jamais su qu'un fou furieux allait détruire le monde. Et, ma foi, quand la fin serait venue, nous aurions enlacé nos femmes et nos enfants, le sourire aux lèvres, dans un bel alléluia. Amen, Dieu est grand et tutti quanti. Le pied total.

« Ce n'est pas notre rôle de nous occuper des humains, » j'ajoute dans un souffle. « Viens. »

Il me suit mécaniquement, perdu dans ses pensées. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, je ne voulais pas le blesser. S'il ne peut même pas compter sur moi pour le protéger, alors sur qui? J'ai déjà fait trop de concessions durant ces deux derniers jours. Si, à la base, j'avais été un poil plus prudent, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

*

Nous venons de pénétrer dans la forêt et l'ambiance est toujours au beau fixe. Ni lui ni moi n'avons la force ou l'envie de faire le premier pas et c'est pas parti pour s'arranger. Pourtant, il ne fait pas la gueule comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il a juste l'air triste, infiniment triste. Et ça me fend le cœur de savoir que c'est moi qui ai provoqué ça.

Tout à coup, j'entends des éclats de voix à notre gauche. Je tourne la tête et distingue entre les arbres plusieurs lumières vives qui se dirigent vers nous. Des torches à première vue. Les villageois? C'est mauvais, très mauvais. La maison d'Anna est encore trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre sans se faire repérer et qui sait s'il n'y en a pas d'autres plus loin sur le sentier. En désespoir de cause, je cherche des yeux une cachette. Un peu plus loin, il y a un gros buisson qui pourrait nous dissimuler tous les deux. C'est pas terrible mais ça devra faire l'affaire. Même s'il ne le montre pas, Allen est encore trop faible pour se battre et je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Pressé par le temps, je le pousse sans ménagement dans cette direction. Heureusement, il comprend vite. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvons vautrés l'un sur l'autre dans notre abri de fortune. Il est couché sur moi et me regarde, anxieux. Ou peut-être pas. Il y a autre chose mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

« J'ai vu du mouvement par ici, il doit pas être loin ! » crie une voix d'homme.

« Trouvez-moi vite ce petit salaud ! Je me ferai un plaisir de le faire rôtir moi-même ! » beugle un autre.

Ils sont proches, vraiment très proches. Ca ne marchera jamais, ils vont nous trouver. Allen se serre contre moi. On va mourir. Il me regarde toujours. On va mourir. Maintenant je reconnais cette étincelle. On va mourir. Mais quelque part je suis heureux de mourir avec lui.

Et pourtant… Ils passent tous les uns après les autres, vociférant, hurlant et entre les feuilles du buisson je peux voir la lumière de leurs torches se refléter dans leurs yeux fous, leur donnant l'air de démons. Malgré leur vacarme, je me demande comment ils peuvent ne pas entendre les battements sourds de mon cœur affolé. Il bat si fort. Ba-Boum Ba-Boum. Et celui d'Allen à l'unisson. Ba-boum Ba-boum. Je le sens contre ma poitrine. J'ai peur. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour ce qui est en train de se produire. Pas d'eux, non. Je ne les entends même plus. Je n'entends que nos cœurs, le sang et le feu qui courent dans nos veines. Allen m'observe, son visage balafré est si proche du mien qu'ils se touchent presque. La flamme a atteint ses yeux. Il le ressent aussi, ce besoin. Impérieux. Insurmontable. L'incendie se répand, il prend possession de nos êtres tout entiers. J'ai chaud. J'ai tellement chaud. Mon corps brûle, mes défenses sont en cendres. Je ne peux pas résister. C'est…

Nos lèvres se frôlent. A peine un effleurement. Une décharge électrique me secoue. Elle prend naissance dans mon ventre, coule entre mes reins et ma gorge se serre. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la terre, cherchant une prise, n'importe quoi pour ne pas sombrer dans ce tourbillon de sensations qui m'assaillent. Je suis terrifié. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avec lui. Et pourtant…

Dans un même mouvement, nous nous embrassons. Juste sa bouche sur la mienne. Le monstre dans ma tête pousse un long rugissement de joie. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas du désir. C'est plus violent, plus puissant, plus profond. Un saut à pieds-joints dans l'inconnu qui fait vibrer jusqu'au dernier recoin de mon âme. Nos cœurs qui explosent dans une danse effrénée. Nos corps qui se collent, s'étouffent, se confondent et se brisent l'un contre l'autre. Une étreinte parfaite. Une communion totale. Et cette fièvre qui nous a déjà consumés. Nous rejouons ensemble l'histoire de ce monde, de ce flamboyant chaos qui engendra l'harmonie. Nos langues assoiffées comme substituts des guerres les plus sanglantes, nos mains se faisant conquérantes. Et soudain ce monde que je hais disparais alors que nous en créons un nouveau. Le Comte, l'Ordre, mon père, ma mère, tous les autres et même Dieu s'évanouissent et il ne reste que nous deux. Juste nous deux flottants dans l'espace, parmi les étoiles dont j'ai oublié le nom mais qui brillent, brillent, brillent. Autant que nous. Mes paupières se ferment, les larmes coulent. Les siennes, les miennes, mêlées. Et je comprends enfin.

C'est juste ma bouche sur la sienne, sa langue dans la mienne. Rien de plus. Mais nous faisons l'amour. Simplement. Complètement. Tous ceux que j'ai baisés n'existent plus, j'étais bête, je ne savais pas. Maintenant, maintenant je réalise à quel point j'étais stupide. Et je l'aime. Plus que tout. Et tout le monde peut bien crever tant qu'il reste avec moi. Comme ça. Pour toujours. Et j'ai envie de rire, et j'ai envie de hurler. Je voudrais mourir mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Je ne redescendrai pas. Jamais. Il m'appartient, il est à moi. A moi seul. Vous ne me le prendrez pas. Putain oui je l'aime et c'est magnifique. Nos enveloppes terrestres se désagrègent dans un grand feu d'artifice.

Et soudain même les mots n'existent plus.

*

Quand nous nous réveillons, l'aube pointe déjà, à peine visible à travers la voûte des arbres. Mes muscles sont endoloris, mon pantalon, collant. Normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de partir pour les confins de l'univers et retour. Il m'a rappelé. Cet odieux monde m'a encore rappelé à lui. Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille. J'ai joui apparemment. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'étais si loin. J'avais oublié cette sensation que je recherchais tant dans les chattes des unes et dans le cul des autres.

Il est dans mes bras et il me manque. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Qu'il n'y ait plus de lui ou de moi mais juste un nous inébranlable.

Le moment est passé et il ne reviendra pas. Toute cette adrénaline, toute cette terreur à évacuer, tous ces évènements qui se sont enchaînés ne se reproduiront pas. C'est fini.

Il se lève, l'air un peu sonné. Il ne porte toujours que mon manteau, il doit être frigorifié.

Il veut parler mais ne sait pas comment. Peut-être que le moment n'est pas tout à fait passé finalement. J'arrive encore à le comprendre, nous vivons la même chose, je l'aime toujours. Je souris bêtement à cette constatation. Il n'y a qu'un abruti comme moi pour penser que l'amour pourrait disparaître aussi facilement. Pas le nôtre, en tous cas.

Il me rend mon sourire. Il affiche cet air gêné mais heureux qu'il a souvent quand il me regarde faire le pitre. Alors c'était ça. Il a sans doute su avant moi. Il savait déjà ce que ça faisait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Je me lève à mon tour et l'enlace, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je prends sa petite main dans la mienne et le force à avancer. Encore une fois, le plan est simple : je dis au revoir à Anna, on récupère nos affaires et on se casse d'ici en vitesse. Dans l'idéal, on aurait aussi récupéré Anna mais je doute qu'elle veuille partir sans les affaires de sa mère et on a pas de quoi les transporter. Je ne pourrai même pas lui dire que je reviendrai la voir. Elle le saura si je mens.

Je retrouve le chemin sans problème. Un peu comme si les arbres susurraient à mon oreille. Et ils diraient « Les amis de notre amie sont nos amis. ». Ou un truc dans ce genre-là. Je suis déjà pressé de la revoir. Avec Allen en plus à mes côtés, il me semble que la vie n'a jamais été si belle. Et je souris comme un con mais je m'en fous.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas, la forêt est trop silencieuse. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas l'arrivée de l'aurore, la brise ne danse pas dans les feuillages. Même les brindilles ne craquent pas sous nos pieds. On dirait qu'elle se recueille ou que tout est mort. Allen le sent aussi et l'étreinte de nos mains se resserre.

Et puis il y a cette odeur qui flotte dans l'air. Les odeurs du sexe et du sang mêlés. Ce parfum immonde, c'est ça qu'Allen avait senti le jour de notre arrivée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La nausée revient et je me mets à courir et la sève qui coule sur les troncs est rouge, rouge comme maman, rouge comme papa. D'innombrables traînées de larmes sanglantes. Où est Anna? Pourquoi je n'entends pas son joli rire et ses dialogues enjoués avec les Boutons d'Or? Pourquoi je ne vois pas ses petits doigts nous faire signe au bout du sentier? Je l'appelle, ne me préoccupant pas une seconde du boucan que je peux faire. Les villageois doivent dormir tranquillement à l'heure qu'il est. Anna ! Anna ! Ma chérie ! Ma princesse ! Où es-tu? L'odeur de charogne emplit mes narines. Nous nous arrêtons, la maison est bien là mais autour, personne.

Où est ma Anna?

Allen pousse un long hurlement et les corbeaux jusque là silencieux s'envolent tous ensemble, paniqués, dans un abominable vacarme. Je ne veux pas regarder. Je ne veux pas regarder mais je regarde et je tombe à genoux et un cri d'agonie se perd dans ma gorge.

Ensuite, plus rien.

*

Quand je retrouve mes esprits, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Allen est là et mon bras repose sur ses épaules. Le pauvre, il a dû presque me porter sur plusieurs kilomètres. Mais je n'ai plus la force de bouger, plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules, déconnectées du reste de mon corps. Je tourne légèrement la tête et m'aperçoit qu'Allen s'est changé. Son visage est dur, fermé, concentré. Il sait que je suis réveillé mais n'ose pas me regarder. Soudain, il s'arrête, manquant de me faire tomber.

« Je l'ai enterrée, » me dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je sursaute mais je n'ai pas l'indécence de lui demander de quoi il parle. Je le sais, ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête et ça va me rendre fou. Anna, ma douce Anna, pendue par les pieds à cet arbre et son ventre ouvert et son petit visage déformé par la terreur et les corbeaux qui déchiraient sa chair.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-haut et… elle avait l'air de compter pour toi. Alors je l'ai enterrée, tu sais, près de son potager. Je pense qu'elle y sera bien. »

Une quinte de toux me prend et je vomis pour la énième fois, tombant à quatre pattes, m'étouffant à moitié. Allen, compatissant, repousse gentiment en arrière les mèches collées sur mon front trempé.

« On ne pouvait rien faire, » murmure-t-il à mon oreille. « C'était des humains et, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas notre rôle. On ne pouvait rien y faire. »

Je sais. Je sais ce que j'ai dit et pourtant j'ai besoin d'aller massacrer jusqu'au dernier de ces fils de putes pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Anna. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait de vivre, d'être heureuse. C'est moi qui méritait de mourir avec toutes les saloperies que j'ai pu faire. Et cette fois, juste pour cette fois j'ai envie d'appeler le Comte pour qu'il la ramène et que son nouveau squelette de métal m'écartèle vivant et s'installe confortablement pour que nous puissions être ensemble pour toujours. Marionnette pour marionnette, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, de toute façon.

« Il était une fois un garçon qui s'appelait Joshua. Il vivait avec ses parents dans la plus grande maison de leur village, qui avait deux étages. Cela peut sembler insignifiant mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Le père de Joshua était respecté dans tous les alentours. Il passait pour un homme bon et juste, capable de prendre de judicieuses décisions même lors des crises les plus dures. Ainsi, on pouvait aisément imaginer à quel point Joshua devait être fier de son père et à quel point il voulait lui ressembler. Cependant, les villageois ignoraient qu'une fois les portes de leur grande maison closes, cet homme bon et juste devenait un démon. »

Allen me fixe, intrigué. Il ne comprend rien à ce que je raconte. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre

non plus pourquoi je lui raconte ça. Peut-être… peut-être parce que j'ai besoin de me confier, pour une fois et que je sais qu'il m'écoutera. J'ai besoin de me confier pour faire table rase et redevenir Lavi, le nom insipide que j'aurais dû rester. Oublier.

« Il frappait souvent la mère de Joshua et la violait devant lui, parfois. Joshua désirait plus que tout intervenir mais, malheureusement, sa peur était bien plus grande que son courage. Les mois passaient alors dans cette ambiance maussade. Jusqu'au jour où, rentrant d'une escapade dans la campagne avec ses amis, Joshua découvrit dans le salon du deuxième étage sa mère allongée sur le sol, entourée d'une mare de rouge. Son père était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air fou de rage. « Dis papa, pourquoi maman ne bouge plus? » demanda Joshua avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance. Et son père lui répondit avec un rire dément « Parce que ta pute de mère brûle en Enfer, mon fils. » Là, aveuglé par le chagrin et mû par une colère qui décuplait sa force, Joshua fonça tête baissée vers son géniteur. Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas, perdit l'équilibre et traversa la fenêtre derrière lui. Et il tomba, tomba, tomba, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol, créant une nouvelle mare de rouge. Joshua, mortifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, ramassa un bout de verre qui traînait par terre et l'enfonça dans l'un de ses yeux verts, avec le vain espoir que cela effacerait sa faute. Les villageois, alertés, l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne s'attaque au deuxième. « Sale monstre ! » criaient-ils. « Tu as tué ton propre père. » Dès lors, Joshua ne dit plus un seul mot. On l'envoya vivre chez son oncle, un homme bienveillant qui le traita bien. Quelques années plus tard, Joshua rencontra un vieil homme qui lui proposa de faire le tour du monde… et tu connais la suite. »

Suite à ces révélations, je m'attendais à ce qu'Allen me sorte un discours outré sur le sens de la justice mais il n'en fait rien. A la place, il encercle mon torse de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ma nuque, enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Ca va un peu mieux. Il est sans doute doué pour réconforter les gens. Si je l'avais rencontré plus tôt, j'aurais pu l'aimer assez pour trouver la force de pardonner. Mais c'est trop tard. Il est arrivé trop tard.

Je me lève et le repousse sans ménagement. Le moment est passé, définitivement. C'en est fini des épanchements et des aveux de cœur à cœur. C'est fini. Et il est plus que temps qu'on se casse d'ici, une bonne fois pour toute.

*

Le trajet de retour me paraît long, très long. Allen me gonfle. Je ne supporte plus ses œillades pesantes et cette occasionnelle main sur ma cuisse. Ces gestes amicaux, inquiets… amoureux. Ca me rend dingue et il ne semble pas capter mes signaux de menace. Il doit se dire que c'est le chagrin qui me rend si froid. Mais tu te trompes, Pousse de Soja, il n'y a pas de chagrin. Il n'y qu'un gouffre noir et sans fond en lieu et place de mon cœur. Un gouffre qui ne peut pas souffrir, qui ne peut pas aimer. Un gouffre qui ne peut pas t'aimer.

« Dis euh… Lavi, à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour… » commence-t-il alors que nous traversons la banlieue de Vienne.

« Ouais, je sais, c'était bizarre hein? Il devait y avoir de sacrés aphrodisiaques dans leur nourriture. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien voulu leur demander la recette, pour une prochaine fois. »

« Justement, à ce propos… »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Tellement de jolies filles et si peu de temps pour les conquérir ! Tiens, et toi, ça avance avec Lenalee? »

Il s'éloigne précipitamment de moi, les yeux voilés par la surprise et la douleur. Je lui ai fait mal. C'est moche mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« Excuse-moi, hum, j'ai… il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, » dit-il en riant nerveusement avant de s'élancer hors du compartiment. Il ne veut pas que je voie ses larmes.

Vas-y Walker et prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. J'en ai besoin, moi aussi, pour me persuader que c'était la seule chose à faire. C'était un rêve Walker, un joli rêve qui a illuminé mon abîme intérieur pendant un bref et fragile instant. Je te remercie quand même d'avoir offert un si beau souvenir à Joshua. Je le connais, je sais qu'il le chérira.

Je colle ma tête contre la vitre et observe le paysage monotone qui défile à toute vitesse, confondant les couleurs et emportant avec lui mon dernier fragment d'espoir.

*

Quand Komui nous demande, deux jours plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et les bras grands ouverts, comment s'est passée la mission, nous soupirons, ne répondons pas et allons nous coucher.

*

Le lendemain, je vais voir Kanda dans sa chambre. Il ne dit rien, se met sur le ventre et attends que j'en finisse, les mâchoires crispées.

**oOo**

Voilà. Si vous le désirez, des projectiles en tous genres sont disponibles au comptoir à gauche de l'entrée.

Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cette version mais bon, dans l'autre, la fin était exactement la même donc en soi ça change pas grand-chose.

Je sais que le passé de Lavi est d'influence très Oedipienne. J'avais pas fait gaffe mais une amie m'a fait la remarque et… c'est pas faux. C'pas grave, on y passe tous de toute façon xD

J'essaierai de répondre au maximum de reviews dans la journée. Par contre pour les prochaines, il faudra attendre deux semaines. Parce que je suis en vacances et que j'aurais donc pas internet (pour changer -_-')

A pluche, donc !


End file.
